Meadow Muffins
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku has just recieved a letter from his Uncle [that's Grampa Gohan's nephew] inviting him to spend a weekend on his farm. His aunt & uncle ask him to bring a buddy w/him. So our ever-happy saiyajin decides to drag his 'little buddy', Vegeta, along w/him.
1. Over the river & through the woods...

6:51 PM 12/20/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "The Brak Show"  
Zorak: I've blown better notes out my assaphone.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and Welcome to another fic by yours truely. As you can  
hint from the title I've decided to go with Fic A; treating our audiance  
to another helping of the funny antics & sticky situations that only our two  
favorite saiyajin duo can get into.  
Goku: That means me & Veggie! (grins) I love my little Veggie!  
Veggilina: (sarcasm) Whoopie.  
Chuquita: If you missed the last installment of the Corner ("Smallfry"), Veggie had asked me  
to shrink Son-San. I felt sorry for the Vedgester cuz of all the horrible things that happened  
to him in the last fic, so I decided to do so. Of course my sympathy for the little ouji  
faded because he decided this was the perfect oppertunity to bop the shrunken Son-San like a  
PUNCHING BAG! (glares at Veggi) I had to think of someway to punish him, and the only thing I  
could come up with, (which had been suggested to me by a reader; Maria) was pretty harsh. The  
suggestion was to change the ouji into a oujo. An "onna", if you will. So I put out a vote at  
the end of part 2 and it came back 10-0 in favor of zapping Veggie into a girl. Hence, Veggilina.  
Goku: (smiles) Who's very pretty.  
Veggilina: (slightly nervous) Uh..huh...  
Goku: Hey, little buddy Veggi, I gotcha something. [holds out a box, covered in wrapping paper]  
Chuquita: (eyes widen) Oooh, present. (wiggles her fingers anxiously) Whatcha got there Son-San?  
Goku: [Holds it above Chu's head] It's not for you, (smiles) It's for my lil oujo! [drops the  
present in Veggi's lap] Go on! Open it!  
Veggilina: I AM NOT OPENING SOME BAKA GIFT COVERED IN KAKO-GERMS!!  
Goku: (whining) But little buddy! I got it especially for you!  
Veggilina: (touched) Awwww, Kaka-chan...ESPECIALLY for ME?  
Goku: Yup! It's a (whispering to Chu) Humorous prank gift (to Veggi, in normal voice) for  
my SPECIAL little princess.  
Veggilina: AWWWWWWWW, Kaka-chan you're so sweet! You make me proud to call you my peasant!  
[rips the wrapping paper to shreds & then slowly opens the box] ACK! [pulls out a bright pink  
fairy-taleish Cinderella-like dress] (engraged) KAKARROTTO!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!  
Goku: Well you are a princess, so I thought I'd get you some princess clothes. You look kinda  
silly like that in your training outfit.  
Veggilina: YOU BIG FAT BAKAYARO! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI-- [stares at the  
reflection in the video-camera of a short saiyajin girl with long back-length, non-gravity  
defying hair and a prominent widow's peak staring back at her with more wider, rounder black  
eyes] --I mean, [disqusted] Ouj--o.  
Goku: Little buddy try it on!  
Chuquita: (snickers) Son-San I didn't believe you had a mean streak in you.  
Goku: (grins at her) Everyboy does Chu, you know that. [turns back to Veggi] Come on little buddy  
, I'm sure it'll look beautiful on you. (tries to keep himself from laughing)  
Veggilina: (growls) But it's PINK! I _HATE_ PINK!!  
Chuquita: Fine. [zaps the dress, changing the color to a light blue] Happy?  
Veggilina: [stares at the dress] I'll think about it.  
Goku: YEA! Little Veggi's gonna try it on!  
Veggilina: I AM _NOT_!  
Goku: Oh-kay then, [takes the box containing the dress away from her] I'll just give it to my  
Chi-chan then. Chu-sama, since I'm giving it to Chi-Chi now you'll have to zap it back to pink.  
She likes it better than blue.  
Veggilina: (angry) HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! _I'M_ THE PRINCESS!  
Goku: (dreamily) Yes, but Chi-chan will always be my Queen...  
Chuquita: (Awws) That's sweet Son-San.  
Goku: Thank you.  
Veggilina: [swipes the box away from Goku] I've decided to reconsider. [zips into the bathroom w/  
the box]  
Goku: (giggling) You know Chu, eventually we're gonna have to turn Veggi back into Veggie.  
Chuquita: (also giggling) Yeah, I know--but not now. I'm planning on waiting for an embrassing  
unexplainable moment to come up to zap her back.  
Goku: Oooh, you mean one of those moments that if a large group of people we know were to for  
some reason or another walk through the door to the Corner and see Veggi as Veggie again only  
wearing something funny that Veggi would wear and there'd be a long pause and mass confusement!  
(anxiously)  
Chuquita: Urrm, something like that. Yes.  
Goku: (grins widely) We are geniuses.  
Chuquita: Yes.  
  
Summary: Goku has just recieved a letter from his 'Uncle' [That's Grampa  
Gohan's nephew] inviting him to spend a weekend on his farm which  
Goku hasn't visited since he was little. His 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' ask  
him to bring a buddy with him. So our ever-happy saiyajin decides to drag  
his 'little buddy', Vegeta, along with him. Will the ouji be able to survive  
a weekend out on the farm without his precious gravity room along with most of  
the other modern conviences of home? What kind of degrading chores will he have  
to do? Cleaning up the cow pies? Feeding the pigs? Washing the horses? Milking the cows?  
Only one way to find out.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" KAKARROTTO! KAKARROTTO! OPEN UP!! " Vegeta shouted as he pounded on the door to the  
Son home, an envelope in his hand. He sighed, frustrated, then peeked around the house to the  
backyard and headed over there to see Chi-Chi standing in front of what looked like a large  
nuclear waste can & widdling what looked like a skinned potato into the can, which was filled  
with water.  
Chi-Chi looked up from what she was doing. Vegeta gulped & pulled his head in.  
" Hello? Hello? " Chi-Chi said, then, recieving no answer, went back inside. Vegeta  
sighed with relief, then, out of curiousity, walked over to the nuclear waste can & peeked inside  
to see what looked like a foggy soup with potato bits in it. He scratched his head, then stuck  
his finger in the soup and then back in his mouth to taste it.  
" Mmm, not bad. " he commented to himself.  
" HI VEGGIE! " Goku poked his head above the water.  
Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head. He looked down at his finger, still in his mouth.  
" That's not soup in there...is it? "  
" Nooooo.. "  
" That's a...bathtub...isn't it? "  
" Yesssss... "  
" YOUR bathtub... "  
" Hee! " Goku nodded gleefully.  
" And this..isn't potato...it's..soap. "  
" Uh-huh! " Goku said, grinning widely.  
" ...AAAK!! " Vegeta shrieked, then fell to his knees and desprately tried to hack up  
the bathwater onto the grass, " BLEAH! KAKARROT YOU SICKO! " he got to his feet & shook his fist  
in the air angrily, " USE A _REAL_ BATHTUB WHY DON'T YOU!!! "  
" Silly Veggie! " Goku chuckled, " So, " he said, changing the subject, " Whatcha doin  
here? Come to ask me to play over? "  
" In your dreams peabrain. " Vegeta grumbled, then held up the envelope, " THIS was  
delievered to my house, apparently its addressed to you. "  
" OOOH! MAIL FOR ME! " Goku shrieked with joy as he grabbed the letter out of Vegeta's  
hands, " Maybe it's fan mail. Or a check for 1 MILLION DOLLARS! "  
" You're dillusional you know that. " Vegeta shook his head.  
" Well at least I know HOW to dream. " Goku said as-a-matter-of-factly, then carefully  
tore open the envelope, " OOHEY! A LETTER! "  
" From who? " Vegeta asked, curious.  
Goku held the letter above the ouji's head, " That's for me to know & none of your  
business. " he smiled impishly.  
" COME OFF IT AND TELL ME! " Vegeta screamed, jumping up & down, trying to see the letter  
from his short stature.  
Goku put his free hand ontop of Vegeta's head & rubbed it, " Aww, calm down little buddy,  
patience is a virtue you know! "  
Vegeta growled & formed a ball of ki in his hands, " Virtue THIS-- " he froze, noticing  
Chi-Chi's icy glare staring him down from the window inside. She held up her bazooka & pretended  
to make a practice shot at the prince, " --uhhh, yeah. Patience...right. " the ki disappeared.  
" Besides, I haven't even read it yet. " Goku said, then cleared his thoat & unfolded the  
letter, " Now let's see here. "Dear little Son-kun", hey! That's me! " he grinned.  
" No shit Sherlock. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, then yelped as Goku took a bar of soap out  
from under the water & shoved it in Vegeta's mouth.  
" I'm not finished! " Goku narrowed his eyes at the prince, then resumed his happy  
attitude, " Where was I?...OH! "Dear little Son-kun, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while,  
are you doing well? How's that nice lil philly of yours", "  
" Philly? What's a philly? " Vegeta asked, confused.  
" Mmm, I dunno, " Goku answered, " I think it's in Pennsylvania. "  
" Oh. "  
" "We'd like to see you again, it's been such a long time since you were here. How's  
Papa Gohan doin? Anyways, how'd you like to come for a visit to the farm, your Aunt-n-I miss  
you so more then a pig loves his slop. We'll be expecting you Friday. Love, Uncle Tim & Aunt  
Bessy. XOXO P.S: We'd love to meet your newest "little buddy", so bring a friend, the more the  
merrier." Aww, it's from my Aunt and Uncle! " Goku hugged the letter, " I haven't seen them since  
I was a little boy and Grampa Gohan was still around...I MISSED THEM! "  
" Aunt and Uncle? Kakarrot, you don't have an Aunt OR an Uncle! " Vegeta exclaimed, " You  
and I are the ONLY saiyajins alive! "  
" Jeez Veggie you're so specific. My Uncle Tim is Grampa Gohan's only son. He bought a  
farm and moved far away. "  
" Just like Grampa Gohan did when you STEPPED ON HIM. " Vegeta smirked, then yelped as  
Goku smacked him upside the head.  
" VEGGIE! " he said, annoyied, " Don't joke about that! " Goku said, then went back to  
his story, " Anyway, every year Grampa & I would go down to the farm for a weekend to visit Uncle  
Tim & Aunt Bessy, they were such nice people. " he reminiced, " And they wanna see me again! Oh  
boy this is so great! Gosh I hope I remember where they live! " Goku said excitedly.  
" You mean, you're going to be gone for a WHOLE weekend? " Vegeta pouted sadly, then  
crossed his arms & stubbornly looked the other way, " Not that I CARE or anything, but--you WILL  
be back, right? " he said, worried as he peeked over Goku's shoulder.  
" Aww, little buddy Veggie's gonna MISS me? That's so sweet of you! " Goku smiled at him.  
" Duhhh...I SAID I DON'T CARE, didn't you hear me! " Vegeta said defensively, protecting  
his ego.  
" Whatever you say Veggie. " Goku gave him a knowingly smirk. He quickly re-read the  
letter. His eyes froze on one section of the letter. A wide grin slowly worked its way across  
Goku's face.  
" YEEEEEEEEE! " he squealed, then turned his head to face Vegeta, the big anxious grin  
still on his face, " Little Veh-geee? " he said in a teasing voice.  
" Whaaat? " Vegeta said, mocking back.  
" The letter says I get to bring a BUDDY with me! A LITTLE buddy. " Goku giggled at him  
w/big sparkily eyes, " Ehh? Get it? "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him for a second, then it hit home, " You wanna bring _ME_ with  
_YOU_ to your creepy relatives who I know nothing about's farm that even YOU don't know where it  
is? "  
" Well you ARE my little buddy. " Goku nodded, " Besides, I'd hate to think how sad and  
lonely and depressed you'd be without me around. "  
" I WOULD _NOT_ BE SAD _OR_ LONELY _OR_ DEPRESSED! I'd be--I'd be HAPPY to have a  
Kako-less weekend. It would be bliss. " he denied.  
" According to Bulma you spent the first two years of the seven I was gone for, laying on  
the couch in your living room in your pajamas crying, eating twinkies and watching Oprah. " Goku  
smirked at him, " You missed me BAD. "  
The ouji's face turned bright red, " I DID NOT! I TRAINED THE ENTIRE TIME! "  
" YOU trained for 5 out of 7 years. If I'm wrong, then what DID you do the first 2 years  
then? " he smirked.  
" I...uh..I took care of Trunks. ::Yeah, that works--Trunks:: I mean, he WAS a baby at  
the time and babies need a LOT of attention. "  
" According to Bulma you never changed a single diaper. "  
" WHAT'S WITH YOU! IS _EVERYTHING_ SHE SAYS THE TRUTH AND EVERYTHING _I_ SAY A LIE! "  
Vegeta snapped at him.  
" ... " Goku stared at him skeptically.  
" ..-ok, maybe I DIDN'T change any diapers, BUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT I DID  
THOSE FIRST TWO YEARS. BESIDES---that Oprah woman was stupid anyway. " Vegeta snorted, " Didn't  
help me a bit when I called her stupid hotline either... " he mumbled to himself.  
" Forget about it Veggie, it's not that important. " Goku said, hopping out of his 'tub'.  
" GOKU! TOWEL!!! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily from inside, then chucked a gigantic-sized  
towel at the tall saiyajin, practically covering him. Whatever was let showing, namely his feet,  
were now beet-red with embrassment.  
" Aww Chi-chan, can't I just air-dry like I normally do! " he whined from underneath the  
towel.  
Chi-Chi poked her head out of the window, " NOT WHEN YOU'RE OUTSIDE IN PUBLIC YOU CAN'T!  
WHAT WOULD ALL THOSE PEOPLE THINK! "  
Vegeta looked around the empty mountain range, " What people? "  
" CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THEY WOULD SAY ABOUT YOU! " she went on.  
" Yeah, they'd say, 'Kakarrot you nudist! Put your pants back on!'. " Vegeta said.  
" AND WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, pointing at Vegeta, who sweatdropped.  
" Uhh, I'm, uhh, " he said nervously, then shrieked as Chi-Chi nearly instantly lept out  
of the window & was now staring him in the eye.  
" You better not be here to challenge my Goku to another one of your stupid little fights  
or I'LL POUND YOUR SHORT HEAD DOWN PAST YOUR SHOULDERS!! " Chi-Chi threated him. Vegeta gulped.  
" No! I was just here to--- " he grabbed the letter from Goku, " Deliever this letter  
to Kakarrot. It was delivered to Capsule Corp by mistake. Apparently before you had your own  
address Kakarrot had been using Onna's house as his mailing address. "  
" Really? Who's it from? " Chi-Chi asked him, nearly forgeting who she was talking to.  
" It's from Kakarrot's "Uncle Tim", " Vegeta said, staring at the letter as Chi-Chi  
turned pale. He glanced up at her, " You know him? "  
" Wha-what does it say? " she nervously took the letter, then read it & sighed with  
relief, " Oh thank God! For a second there I thought they wanted me to come...over. " Chi-Chi  
shivered with disqust.  
" You've been to his house before? "  
" NO! But I've heard horror stories from Bulma about him. " she answered.  
" WHAT IS IT WITH ONNA KNOWING _EVERYTHING_! _SHE_ THINKS SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING AND NOW  
_YOU_ PEOPLE THINK SHE DOES TOO! "  
" All I wanna say is it's a farm...a FARM farm. " Chi-Chi said, " You know, with all  
those smelly animals and those two people who smell WORSE than the animals themselves. And the  
place is a pig-sty to say the least. "  
" So? " Vegeta shrugged, " Bulma has such high-taste even NORMAL things to her are  
crude. "  
Chi-Chi whispered in his ear, " Vegeta, they have NO TV. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened to the size of saucer-pans, " You mean such people exist? "  
" NO TV, NO TECHNOLOGY, NO NOTHING! "  
The ouji shivered, frightened.  
" I'm just glad I don't have to go. I know Goku's now probably all gung-ho about going  
to see them. He loves EVERYBODY! "  
" Yeah, I know. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE LET'S GO! " Goku said from behind them. The two turned around to see Goku  
standing there in his normal gi gear, along with a knapsack on his back and an anxious look on  
his face. He pulled something out of it, " I broughtcha a pillow for the busride up. We all know  
how sleepy you get when you ride in the car for too long. "  
" He wants YOU to go with him! " Chi-Chi gasped. Vegeta solumnly held out the letter &  
pointed to the P.S at the bottom, " 'P.S: We'd love to meet your newest "little buddy"' Oh! He  
wants to bring you with him because you're his "newest little buddy", is that it? " she smirked  
at him.  
" NEWEST? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.  
" Yeah, what, you think you're the ONLY little buddy Goku has ever had? HA! It USED to  
be Piccolo, and before that Kuririn, and before that it was Yamcha. It's one heck of a job,  
reeps with benefits though. " she smiled, then glared at Vegeta, " More benefits than YOU  
deserve. "  
Vegeta raised his fist, " I'll benefit YOU! " he snarled at her, then threw his fist  
forward, only to feel it yank back up. Vegeta glanced upward to see Goku holding the prince's  
wrist with his hand.  
" OOH! VEGGIEVEGGIE COME ON!!! " Goku squealed anxiously, " The bus is here and its a  
long ride and I wanna get going PLEASE! " he whined.  
" You heard him Veggie, you better get going. " Chi-Chi snickered. Vegeta narrowed his  
eyes at her.  
" What about Bulma! And Trunks! I can't just "leave" without telling-- " Vegeta tried to  
make an excuse.  
" --OH! Don't worry Vegeta, I'll call Bulma & tell her where you are. " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" But, but what about my TV? "  
" Forget about your TV silly little buddy, " Goku said, dragging Vegeta towards the bus,  
" There's never anything good on weekends anyway. "  
" But, but, but, but-- " the ouji nervously protested.  
" OFF TO ADVENTURE! " Goku grinned, pointing onward heroicly.  
" Ehh...why me. "  
  
  
" AAK! IT'S FREEZING IN HERE! " Vegeta pouted as they boarded the bus, " And where did  
this bus come from anyway! We're out in the middle of nowhere! There are no roads! There are no  
cars! Nobody lives here for miles around so what is a bus doing DRIVING UP A MOUNTAIN RANGE! IT  
MAKES NO SENSE!! _WHY_ IS THE BUS _HERE_!! "  
" To move the plot along, silly. " Goku said as if it were the most obvious thing that  
had happened to them.  
" That still doesn't explain why it's cold in here. IT'S 72 DEGREES OUTSIDE! " Vegeta  
continued with his whining as they found a seat. Goku sat down first & peered out the window  
anxiously.  
" That's another reason why I brought you a blanket. " he said, pulling a large,  
Veggie-sized light-blue blanket & handing it to him, " Here ya go. " Goku said, smiling, " Now  
you can stay all warm-n-toasty on the trip there! "  
" 'warm-n-toasty', yeah right. " Vegeta muttered, " Don't you try buttering me up, it's  
all your fault for having your stupid Aunt & Uncle send their letter to my house instead of yours  
. If it weren't for that I wouldn't be in this mess! " he exclaimed.  
" Well if you weren't such a sweetie about delievering it here I wouldn't have known  
about the letter in the first place. " Goku grinned, rubbing his large hand on the ouji's head.  
" What did I tell you about trying to butter me up. " the ouji narrowed his eyes at him.  
" I'm not trying to BUTTER you up, I'm trying to CHEER you up. " Goku corrected him.  
Vegeta groaned, " Yeah, whatever. " he said, then yawned & covered himself with the  
blanket, " Wake me when it's over. "  
" But Veggie! "  
" Whatever it is, it can wait. "  
" But VEH-GEEE! "  
" GoodNIGHT Kakarrot! " he gritted through his teeth, then closed his eyes & went to  
sleep.  
" I was gonna say I don't know how to get back after we get there since I always slept  
on the way there and that since you have a better memory maybe you would be able to get us back  
home...after all, the bus only goes one-way. "  
" ZZZZzzZZZZzzzzZZzzzzZZzzzz.... "  
" Oh-kay Veggie, but don't say I didn't warn you. "  
  
  
" *YAWWWWWWN*! " Vegeta yawned loudly as he opened his eyes. He glanced at his watch to  
find out how long he had been asleep for, then realized he hadn't checked his watch before he got  
on the bus, in fact, he hadn't even put his put his watch on that morning. The ouji gulped as a  
frightening thought hit him, ::What if they don't have CLOCKS at this 'house', I'll never know  
when this nightmare ends!:: he shivered, then layed the side of his head back on his pillow &  
closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep when his eyes popped wide open and he once again  
realized something else, ::I don't have a pillow either:: the ouji slowly glanced upward to see  
Goku smiling down at him.  
" Goodmorning little Veggie. " he said happily, " Did you have a nice nap? "  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green. He glanced from himself to the pillow (the sleeve of  
Goku's shirt) and back to himself again and shrieked, sitting upright.  
" AHH! KAKO-GERMS! ALL OVER MY BODY! DISQUSTING NASTY THIRD-CLASS KAKO-GERMS ALL OVER MY  
BODY!! EEEEEEEeeeeew!!! " he wailed in disqust, then pointed at Goku, " YOU! YOU MADE ME LEAN  
AGAINST YOUR KAKO-GERM-RIDDEN SELF!!! "  
" No I didn't Veggie. After you fell asleep you just naturally collapsed to your right.  
I just happened to be here. " Goku answered, then grinned at him, " I must've made a pretty good  
pillow, you slept like a little Veggie-angel through the blizzard, the tornado AND the  
roadbumps! "  
" BLIZZARD? TORNADO?! " Vegeta looked out the window, expecting to see mounds of snow,  
only to discover it looked just as hot outside as ever. He glanced at Goku suspicously, " You're  
up to something. "  
" Nuh-uh. " Goku looked at him innocently.  
" ...right. " Vegeta said, still suspicous but now slightly worried. He leaned his head  
back against his 'pillow' & sighed. Several peaceful minutes passed until he spoke up again,  
" Kakarrotto? "  
" Yeah? "  
" When are we going to get--- "  
" --WE'RE HERE! " Goku squealed as the bus halted. Goku picked up Vegeta & set him down  
in the eisle of the bus & skipped over to the bus door, " OHBOYOHBOYOHBOY! " he giggled, then  
glanced over at the ouji, " Little buddy VeggieVeggie come on! I wouldn't wanna leave my favorite  
lil buddy all alone on the cold bus now would I? "  
Vegeta gave the taller saiyajin a small, pleased smile and walked up to him, the blanket  
still around him.  
" You might wanna take off that blanket, it's pretty warm out there. " Goku grinned at  
him.  
" WARM?! But it's COLD in here-- " Vegeta paused as the busdriver opened the door as a  
burst of hot air smacked him in the face, " --warm...right. " he said, then rolled the blanket up  
into a ball & followed Goku off of the bus.  
" I don't know about you Kakarrot, but there's something I don't like about this place. "  
he said uneasily as he looked around, seeing nothing but plains. A small dot which could be a  
house miles out into the fields, " Maybe we should get back on the bus-- " he said, then turned  
around & shrieked with fear to find the bus had disappeared, " KAKA-CHAN!!! " Vegeta shrieked,  
clinging to the confused Goku, " KAKAY KAKAY KAKAY! IT'S _GONE_!!! "  
" What's gone Veggie? "  
" THE _BUS_!!!! "  
" I tried to tell you earlier. The bus only goes one way. We gotta fly home. OR use my  
instant transmission. " Goku explained, then cheerfully added, " Now let's go find the house! "  
he said, then started off. Vegeta looked around nervously, then, noticing Goku was already  
several feet ahead of him, ran off after him.  
" KAKA-CHAN!!! WAIT FOR ME!!! "  
  
  
" YEE! It's just like I remember it! " Goku clasped his hands together as they stood in  
front of the door to a small country-ish house. Vegeta glanced over to his right to see a large  
barn, several unfamiliar yet smelly odors coming from it.  
" What's in there? " he asked, pointing at the barn.  
" OOOHEY! THE BARN'S STILL HERE TOO! " Goku squealed, " That's where Uncle Tim keeps all  
the horses and the pigs and the cows and the sheep and the chicken and all the other animals! "  
" Glue, jello, burgers, coats, and KFC. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Huh? "  
" Nothing. " he answered.  
" Whatever you say little buddy! " Goku said, then knocked on the door, " UNCLE TIM!  
AUNT BESSY! ANYBODY! "  
Vegeta smiled, " MAYBE they knew you were coming TODAY and left! "  
" They wouldn't do that Veggie. " Goku glared at him, then grinned, " They LOVE me! " he  
chuckled, then knocked again, " HELLO!! PLEASE SOMEONE OPEN UP!! " he cried, pounding on the door  
" Forget about them Kakarrot, they're obviously NOT HERE, so let's just go home! " Vegeta  
said happily, grabbing Goku's hand & pulling him back towards the direction they had come from.  
" But Veggie! We came so far, they've GOTTA be here! "  
" Well they're not, too bad, oh well, let's go. " Vegeta said quickly as he dragged Goku  
back the other way. The taller saiyajin looked over his shoulder sadly at the house, then turned  
back in front of him & sighed.  
" LITTLE SON-KUN! "  
Goku's head quickly jolted up as he pulled his arm away from the ouji & turned around to  
see two figures smiling at him, " WHEE!! " he squealed, then zipped over to the two figures,  
" Uncle Tim! Aunt Bessy! HIIIIIEEE! "  
" Little Son-kun how are you sweety? " the plump woman with glasses said.  
" He doesn't look that little anymore. " the tall man commented, then smiled at Goku,  
" You got so tall I barely recognized ya. How's Pops? "  
" He's uhhh, " Goku stumbled for a response, " He's on vacation...in...Florida, yeah,  
Florida. " he laughed nervously, ::Poor Uncle Tim'd go beserk if he found out that Grampa Gohan  
got stepped on--by ME even::  
" You've grown up nicely. " Aunt Bessy said, " How about a hug from my little nephew? "  
" K! " Goku said excitedly and hugged the woman, nearly crushing her.  
" ACK...Son-kun...please..let go... " Bessy gasped for air.  
" OH-KAY! " Goku said, then dropped her. Bessy panted for a second, " You sure have quite  
a grip there... "  
" Yee! "  
" Say, where's your new little buddy? We asked you to bring 'um with you? " Uncle Tim  
asked him.  
" Oh wait'll you meet Veggie! He's the best little buddy ever and he was sweet enough to  
deliver your letter to me from his house. He lives with Bulma. Right Veggie? " Goku said in a  
cheery voice as he glanced to his right, only to find the spot empty, " Veggie? Veggie? " he said  
, confused, " Now where'd he go? He was here just a minute ago. "  
" I think he's behind you. " Bessy said, also slightly confused.  
" Veggie? "  
Vegeta peeked out from behind the bigger saiyajin, a suspicous look on his face as he  
stared at Tim & Bessy.  
" Oh don't worry son, we don't bite. " Bessy smiled at him. Vegeta pulled his head back  
in so she could no longer see him.  
" Veggie's kinda shy. " Goku laughed nervously, " Normally he's not like this. I don't  
think he's ever been to farm before. "  
" He's looks pretty darn short to me. How old is the little guy? 10? " Tim said,  
skeptical.  
" TEN!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, jumping out from behind Goku, " I'M AND ADULT!!! "  
" My little buddy's naturally short. " Goku whispered to Uncle Tim.  
" Oh. " Uncle Tim answered, surprised.  
" He has a cute face. " Aunt Bessy said to Goku, smiling softly.  
" Thanks! " Goku said, putting his hand ontop of Vegeta's head, " Veggie IS a cutie,  
isn't he? "  
Vegeta glared up at him, " You better just be playing along with her. "  
" Aww, but Veggie, you are! " Goku said happily, bending down to his height.  
" Awwwww, really Kaka-chan? " Vegeta grinned, blushing.  
" You bet! " Goku nodded.  
" That's what I thought. " Vegeta said, then smacked Goku's head back & forth angrily,  
" THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IS _NOT_ CUTE! GOT IT! " he snapped at him, growling.  
" Hey! You better watch yourself city boy! " Tim narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, " You  
better not hurt my nephew or I'll send you out to clean up after the pigs! "  
" Pigs..hmmph. " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" Who wants to come inside? " Bessy asked joyfully as she re-entered the house, " I made  
some pie. "  
Goku gasped, " PIE! I LOVE PIE! " he said with delight as he skipped inside, followed  
by Uncle Tim. Tim stuck his head out the door.  
" You comin in city boy? " he glared at Vegeta, who looked around uneasily.  
" Uhh, I guess. " Vegeta said, walking inside, " Nowhere else to go. "  
The group sat down at a small table in the kitchen. Aunt Bessy got up to get the pie out  
of the fridge. Vegeta scouted the room from where he was sitting. The unfamiliar cozyness of the  
room made him shiver and he slid his chair closer to the only familiar thing in the room, Goku.  
" Are you alright Veggie? " Goku asked, slightly worried.  
" Eh? Oh, me! I'm fine..just fine. " Vegeta said, still uneasy.  
" Poor little Veggie, " Goku said sadly, then grinned, " You look like you could use a  
BIIIIG hug! "  
" NO! I--AK! " Vegeta yelped as Goku hugged the shorter saiyajin tightly, then let go.  
" There! Don't you feel better now! "  
Vegeta stuck out his tongue, " I feel diseased. "  
" Aww, no ya don't! I bet deep inside that lil Veggie body of yours you liked that hug! "  
Goku giggled.  
" Ehhhh... "  
" Who wants pie! " Aunt Bessy asked cheerfully as she set a blueberry pie down on the  
table.  
" ME ME ME!!! " Goku waved his hand in the air like he was in school, and grinned with  
victory as a large piece of pie was sat down in front of him. He looked at the knife in his left  
and, then the fork in his right & chucked them over his shoulders and started shoveling pie into  
his mouth. Vegeta covered his mouth with his hands, sickened at the sight.  
" Would you like some 'Veggie'? " Bessy asked him.  
" I'm, not really that hungry. " Vegeta said, still watching Goku stuff his face. Goku  
belched loudly, his mouth & hands now covered in blueberry sauce. He snickered at Vegeta, who was  
just staring foward into space. The bigger saiyajin pressed one of his blueberry-drenched fingers  
on the ouji's left cheek & drew a smiley face, then giggled anxiously waiting for him to take  
notice.  
" What're you laughing at now. " Vegeta grumbled, then glanced down at his cheek and  
sweatdropped, " Kakarrot, you drive me crazy. " he said flatly.  
" I only do it cuz I love you. " Goku giggled, then burst into laughter. Vegeta grabbed  
a napkin & rubbed the blueberry smiley face off his cheek.  
" OH! " Aunt Bessy said suddenly, " Say, Son-kun, did I tell you? Your cousin Mimi's been  
DYING to see you again. "  
" Mi-who? " Vegeta scratched his head.  
" My cousin! " Goku said happily, " I haven't seen her since I last saw you--which was..  
uh...a long long LONG time ago! " he said, then turned to Vegeta, " She's a redhead. "  
" Good for her. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" G-KUN! " a voice shouted happily from in the doorway, " THERE YOU ARE! "  
" Mi-chan! " Goku lept over to the figure, " HI Mi-chan! " he hugged her, " Mi-chan, I  
want you to meet my little buddy, Vegeta. He's a prince. "  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green as he stared at the figure standing next to Goku. She  
was about the same height as Aunt Bessy, which was a couple inches taller than himself. She was  
just as round as Aunt Bessy too. Mimi had her redhair in two pigtails hanging over her shoulders.  
Her face seemed normal, if you overlooked her humongous nose, which stuck out like a huge  
jellybean. Her huge snoz looked almost even bigger than Squidward's on that Spongebob Squarepants  
cartoon he would watch on Saturdays. ::Big, fat, ugly, & a giant nose:: Vegeta concluded, ::Not  
to mention scary::  
" Why hello prince charming! " Mimi took one look at the ouji, then zipped over to him &  
grabbed his hands, " Howsabout you take me back to your castle sos I can be your princess? "  
" EEckh... " Vegeta flinched, sickened at her, " Uhh, listen, I--AARGH! " he cried in  
pain as something collided with the back of his head.  
" YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY CITY-HANDS OFF MY MIMI! " Uncle Tim glared at Vegeta, the object he  
had hit him with, a frying pan, in his hand.  
" Ugh... " Vegeta groaned, rubbing his head in pain, " Why me. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
10:07 PM 12/23/01  
END OF PART 1  
Chuquita: (smiling) Once again I've managed to get Veggie into a sticky situation.  
Goku: (confused) I never knew I had a cousin. Or an Aunt. Or an Uncle.  
Chuquita: You do now. [looks around] Say, what happened to Veggi?  
Goku: She went to the restrooms halfway through the fic--haven't seen her since.  
Chuquita: Maybe you should go check on her.  
Goku: (horrified) In the GIRLS bathroom?!  
Chuquita: ...oh yeah. (sheepishly) I forgot about the spell for a second. I'LL go check on her.  
Goku: Oh-kay, see ya! [watches Chu walk off] ...say! I'm the only one here. That makes me in  
charge...(big grin) Yee! WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO GOKU'S CORNER! I'm you're host Go--  
[scene switches to Chu, who's in the bathroom]  
Chuquita: Vedge? Veggi you in here? [feels a tap on her shoulder & turns around] AAK!!!  
Veggilina: So how do I look?  
Chuquita: AHH! AHH AHH AHH!! (faints from shock)  
Veggilina: (worried) Chu? Chu? [bites her lip] Oh boy, this can't be good. 


	2. Bunk-Buddies

11:15 PM 12/23/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Ya fat babies!" -Space Ghost  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (groans) Ohhhh, [sits up to find she's still in the restroom] Wha happened?  
Veggilina: You screamed and fainted. Can't imagine why.  
Chuquita: Yeah I know, I don't think I've ever FAINTED in my life and-- [looks up at Veggi]  
(shrieks) AHH! AHH AHH AHH! (faints again)  
Veggilina: (sweatdrops) Here we go again.  
[Meanwhile...]  
Goku: [sitting at the Corner desk; the entire Corner is now elaborately decorated like one  
of those late-night talk shows. Son is wearing a David Letterman-ish suit] Welcome again ladies  
and gentleman. I'd like to give a big thank you to my band, they're new so give them a nice  
round of applause, eh?  
Band: [plays]  
Audiance: (cheers)  
Goku: Thank you, thank you. And now onto tonight's show...  
[back to the restrooms]  
Chuquita: (groans) Ohhhh, wha happened?  
Veggilina: Deja vu.  
Chuquita: Huh? [stands up & looks at Veggi] AHH! VEGGI! YOU'RE, YOU'RE, YOU'RE....wearing the  
Cinderella-ish dress Son-San gave you!  
Veggilina: (blushes) What do you think? How do I look?  
Chuquita: (worried/cautious) Vedge? Are you feeling alright? [puts her hand on Veggi's forehead]  
Veggilina: (surprised) Sure, I'm fine...you still didn't answer my question.  
Chuquita: What?  
Veggilina: How do I look? Do you think Kakarrotto will like it? (small smile)  
Chuquita: You're starting to worry me. Maybe I should zap you back.  
Veggilina: [not paying attention] (staring down at her dress) I dunno, it's kinda pretty but  
I'm not sure...maybe you should zap it back to pink. I mean, afterall, that WAS the color  
Kaka-chan bought it in. (blushes)  
Chuquita: .... (raises an eyebrow at her) (flatly) Alright, that's it. I'm zapping you back.  
Veggilina: NO!  
Chuquita: No? Whadda ya mean "no"? First of all, I'm the host, second, you're gettin all weird  
on me and I don't like it.  
Veggilina: (confused) Weird? What do you mean by "weird"?  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes) [puts her hands on Veggi's shoulders] Tell me who you are.  
Veggilina: Huh?  
Chuquita: (serious) What's your name? And who are you?  
Veggilina: I'm Veggilina and I'm the princess of Bejito-sei.  
Chuquita: (still serious) And who is Kakarrot?  
Veggilina: (giggles) My soon-to-be prince.  
Chuquita: ...I am SO zapping you back. [zaps up her Big Book of Author Spells]  
Veggilina: NO! [grabs Chu's book & makes a run for it] NEVER NEVER NEVER!  
Chuquita: (still in shock from her book being gone) Uhh--(angrily) HEY!! COME BACK HERE YOU  
CHICKEN!!  
  
Summary: Goku has just recieved a letter from his 'Uncle' [That's Grampa  
Gohan's nephew] inviting him to spend a weekend on his farm which  
Goku hasn't visited since he was little. His 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' ask  
him to bring a buddy with him. So our ever-happy saiyajin decides to drag  
his 'little buddy', Vegeta, along with him. Will the ouji be able to survive  
a weekend out on the farm without his precious gravity room along with most of  
the other modern conviences of home? What kind of degrading chores will he have  
to do? Cleaning up the cow pies? Feeding the pigs? Washing the horses? Milking the cows?  
Only one way to find out.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Kaka-chaaaaan! " Vegeta whined as he stood inbetween Uncle Tim, who was holding a  
frying pan in front of Vegeta's face, and Mimi, who was dreamily clinging to his arm.  
" Uhh. " Goku thought fast, then grabbed Vegeta & pulled him out from between the two,  
" You know Veggie-n-I had a long ride up. We're gonna head in for the night oh-kay? "  
" Oh, of course. " Aunt Bessy smiled, " I had the guest room made up for you. You  
remember where it is don't you Son-Kun? "  
Goku nodded, " Yup. " he said, then glanced down at Vegeta, " Come on Veggie, let's  
go get our rest. "  
" You'll need it. " Uncle Tim nodded to Goku, then glared at Vegeta, " Especially YOU  
cityboy. I'll have you workin so hard those little sissy arms'a yours'll fall off. "  
" I doubt it. " Vegeta smirked, then yelped as Goku yanked him into the other room.  
  
  
" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Trying to make Uncle Tim mad like that! " Goku scholded Vegeta  
as they headed down the hall. Goku still held his grip on the smaller saiyajin's arm.  
" It's not MY fault his ugly creature-spawn decided to glomp onto me like that. " Vegeta  
grumbled, " But, then again, I _AM_ hard for ANY onna to resist. " he boasted.  
" Get over yourself. " Goku rolled his eyes.  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta pulled his arm away just as they reached one of the doors. Goku  
screeched to a halt & flung open one of the doors. A big smile crossed his face.  
" YEEE! " he squealed with joy, " BUNK-BEDS! " Goku grinned as he flopped himself ontop  
of the bottom bunk & giggled happily, " OOOOOoOH! I forgot ALL ABOUT the bunkbeds! " he said as  
Vegeta entered the room & closed the door behind him.  
" Oh little Veggie, I don't know HOW I could've EVER forgotten about the bunkbeds. They  
were my favorite part about coming here. " Goku reminced, " Grampa always made me sleep on the  
bottom bunk...but I can't remember why?... "  
" He was afraid you'd fall through the top bunk and SMUSH HIM, peabrain. " Vegeta said,  
hopping up to the top bunk.  
" Oh yeah, the whole "changing into a giant hairy ape when you see the moon" stuff. I  
forgot all about that too. " Goku said, " I guess its been so long since I last had my tail that  
I didn't have to worry about it anymore. He paused a moment, " Say Veggie? "  
" What Kakarrot? "  
" Why hasn't your tail grown back? I mean, it's not like you haven't had enough time to  
do so. "  
" I don't know Kakarrot. Our creator just doesn't like me and decided not to make my tail  
regrow itself again. " Vegeta said plainly.  
" ...maybe he just forgot about it. Like I forgot about the bunkbeds. "  
Vegeta yawned, " Whatever gets you through the night Kakarrot. " he said, then tossed the  
covers over himself. He shifted uncomforably, " Hey, Kakarrot? "  
" Yeah Veggie? " Goku said, poking his head up above the top bunk, now wearing his  
pajamas.  
" Do you have an extra pair of, you know, pj's? "  
Goku stared at him, then smiled sweetly, " Aww Veggie, course I do. It might be a little  
too big for you though. After all, you ARE pretty short-- "  
" --just give me the pj's. "  
" Oh-kay. "  
  
  
Vegeta stood infront of the mirror in their room staring at himself. Goku's extra pair  
of pj's were indeed too big for him. The sleeves went at least 5 inches past the tips of his  
fingers and he couldn't even see his feet, which where covered by the pj's pantlegs.  
" Toldja they were too big. " Goku pointed out.  
" I can't believe I'm wearing your stupid Kako-pajamas. "  
" Hey little buddy, don't worry about it. It COULD be worse. " he said as they got back  
into their bunks.  
" In what way Kakarrot? " Vegeta asked, slightly interested.  
" Well, take what's happening to you in the story around this story for example. " Goku  
said, pointing upward in the direction of the Corner.  
" Hmm...good point. I COULD have been turned into an onna and also have lost partial  
touch with reality. " Vegeta said.  
" See? Doesn't that make the problem we're in down here seem so much smaller? " Goku  
smiled up at the roof of his bed, which was also the bottom of Vegeta's bed.  
" No, it just makes the problem we're in seem less complicated. " Vegeta answered.  
" Well that's good, right? It counts for something, right? "  
" I guess. " Vegeta shrugged, then closed his eyes, " Goodnight Kakarrot. "  
" Goodnight little buddy Veggie. "  
" Goodnight. "  
" ...sleep tight. "  
" Oh-kay Kakarrot. "  
" ...don't let the bedbugs bite. "  
Vegeta shot up, " BUGS! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THERE WERE _INSECTS_ ON THIS BLASTED FARM! "  
" No! It's just a saying. "  
" Oh...goodnight then. "  
" Goodnight my little Veggie. "  
" ... "  
" I'll see you tommorow morning. "  
" Alright Kakarrot. "  
" Remember to wake up bright-n-early. "  
" Uh-huh... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" The earlybird catches the worm you know. "  
" WILL YOU SHUT UP!!! " Vegeta screamed, aggrivated, " JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY! DO YOU  
HEAR ME! " he shouted, " KAKARROT!...Kakarrot? " he poked his head beneath his bed to see Goku  
now deep asleep. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ughh... " Vegeta groaned, then flopped his head back on  
the pillow & readied himself to go to sleep. He smiled peacefully, then slowly closed his eyes.  
" SSSSNOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRrrrRrrrrrEEEEE! "  
Vegeta's eyes burst open.  
" SSSSNOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRrrrRrrrrrEEEEE! "  
" Please don't tell me that that sound is what I think it is... " he prayed, then peeked  
downward, only to see Goku snoring away with a noise coming out of his mouth loud enough to break  
the sound-barrier.  
" You gotta be kidding me! " Vegeta moaned. He hopped out of bed & pulled Goku's pillow  
out from under his head, then stuffed it in the sleeping saiyajin's mouth, silencing the noise.  
Pleased, he hopped back onto his bed & closed his eyes, hearing only a muffled sound below him,  
like someone trying to blow their nose. He opened one eye out of curiousity, then yelped as the  
pillow flew out of Goku's mouth from the force put upon it. The force sent the pillow  
sky-rocketting up through the floor to Vegeta's bed & up against the back of his neck, nearly  
decapitating him.  
The ouji sweatdropped, then smiled when he realized Goku had stopped snoring.  
" Ugh... " he groaned, then sighed & closed his eyes again, only to have them fly open  
seconds later as a giant thump of something kicked him from beneath the covers. He growled, then  
tried to rest a second time. The thump repeatedly continued to whack him several times. The ouji  
peeked downward. The sleeping saiyajin below him had been kicking in his sleep. Vegeta hopped out  
of bed, grabbed a nearby rope and hog-tied Goku's feet together, then went back to bed, a smile  
on his face. He yelped as both feet came up this time & pounded against the floor of his bunkbed.  
" Errr....._KAKARROT_!!!! "  
" AHHH--huh? " Goku screamed as he sat up, then paused, confused, " What? What is it?  
What happened? "  
" Kakarrot, switch bunks with me. NOW. " Vegeta ordered.  
" Why? "  
" Why? Because...JUST BECAUSE! NOW GET UP THERE! "  
Goku shrugged, " Well, alright. " he said, then hopped out of bed, " WAHH! " he wobbled  
back & forth, his feet still tied together. He grabbed ahold of the first thing he could, which  
happened to be Vegeta's pantleg. Goku fell down, bringing the ouji with him to the floor. Vegeta  
shrieked as he landed face-first onto the floor.  
" My...face... " Vegeta whimpered, rubbing his now red forehead.  
" That's strange. " Goku said, staring at the rope around his feet, " I wonder how that  
got there. "  
" I wonder how that got there. " Vegeta mocked, then rolled his eyes, " Oh brother. "  
Goku quickly untied the rope & chucked it into the backround, " Come on little Veggie,  
I'll help you back to your bunk! " he said cheerfully, reaching out for him.  
Vegeta glared at him, " Don't...touch me. " he gritted through his teeth, then stomped  
over to the bottom bunk, got in, let out a snort, and went to sleep.  
" Well what crawled up his butt & died. " Goku mumbled, scratching his head in thought,  
" Oh well. Off to bed! " he said enthusiastically, then took one step forward and stopped halfway  
, " Uh-oh. " he said, then tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, " Hey Veggie? Veggie wake up? "  
" What do you want NOW? " Vegeta sent him a death-glare.  
" Little buddy will you give your big buddy a boost up to his bunk? " he said in his  
sweetest voice, trying to keep the ouji's temper from flaring.  
" Would I have to touch your filthy Kako-germ ridden self? " Vegeta asked flatly.  
" Yes. "  
" Then the answer's no. " he said, then flung his covers back over himself.  
" If you don't gimmie a boost, we'll have to share the bottom bunk together. " Goku said  
sadly, then grinned, " But that could be fun! We could tell ghost stories and sing songs and be  
bunk buddies! Won't that be great Vegeta! "  
  
  
" Gee, thanks for giving me the boost little buddy, I really appreciate it. " Goku said  
as he lay in the top bunk.  
" A small price to pay for my sanity. " Vegeta said from below him.  
" You know little Veggie, I never slept on the TOP bunk over at Uncle Tim's before. "  
Goku smiled, " It's kind of exciting. " he giggled, " So high up...heehee... "  
" Uh-huh... " Vegeta said tiredly.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" LOOK MA! I'M ON _TOP_ OF THE WORLD! " Goku exclaimed, jumping to his feet, shaking the  
entire bunk bed along with Vegeta's bunk underneath it.  
" AHH! KAKARROT NO! " Vegeta screamed frantically.  
" WOOOO--GAH! " Goku cried as his head hit the ceiling. The huge saiyajin fell back down  
onto his bed, the immense weight cracking the top bunk and causing it to collapse, crashing down  
upon Vegeta's bunk, " ---woo. " Goku finished in a now embrassed tone. He looked around, then  
gasped, " OH NO! LITTLE BUDDY! LITTLE BUDDY CAN YOU HEAR ME! WHERE ARE YOU? " he cried, then  
pulled something out of the rubble. He stared at the unconsious ouji both in horror & relief,  
" Oh Veggie! " Goku sniffled, hugging him, " I'm SO sorry Veggie did I hurt you real bad? "  
" Mmm, I'm ok. " Vegeta smiled, hugging back, " Oh--and, Kakarrot? "  
" Yes little Veggie? " Goku said happily. Vegeta smacked him across the side of his face.  
" DON'T *SMACK* YOU *SMACK* EVER *SMACKO* DO THAT *SMACK* AGAIN! " Vegeta roared in anger  
  
  
" But Veggie, I don't wanna sleep on the FLOOR! " Goku whined as he stood in front of  
Vegeta's bed, his blankets in his arms. Vegeta unwedged Goku's pillow from what was left of the  
top bunk and chucked it at him, hitting Goku in the face. The pillow then flopped back onto the  
top of the pile of blankets.  
" YOU broke your bunk, so YOU sleep on the floor! " Vegeta said.  
" Actually Vedge, that's MY bunk. You stole mine. I broke YOUR bed. So according to YOUR  
logic, YOU should be the one sleeping on the floor. " Goku concluded.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him, dumbfounded, " Uh-- "  
" PLEASE VEGGIE! You're a prince, right? Well shouldn't a prince try to keep his people  
happy? I'm your people, so keep me happy! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " GET AWAY FROM ME _NOW_!! " he shook his fist in the air, " NOW NOW  
NOW!! "  
Goku layed his sheets on the floor & tucked himself in, " WELL DON'T COME CRYING TO ME  
WHEN WE REVOLT! "  
" You can't revolt Kakarrot, there's only ONE of you. " Vegeta grumbled, " Thank God. "  
" SURE! BE THAT WAY! IGNORE THE REVOLUTION!! " Goku shouted, then turned on his side &  
closed his eyes.  
  
  
Vegeta snored happily for the next several hours.  
" Psst! "  
" Eh? " he said groggily, his eyes still closed.  
" Psst! Hey Veggie, don't be such a sheet-hog, gimmie some of the blanket! "  
" Huh? Eh, whatever. " Vegeta mumbled as he handed the sheet over, then shivered.  
" Psst! Hey Veggie! "  
" Wha? "  
" Thanks! "  
" Yuh-huh. " Vegeta said. His eyes popped open. He slowly glanced over his shoulder to  
see Goku next to him, grinning with the prince's sheet overtop of himself.  
" Hi Veggie! " he waved happily.  
Vegeta felt steam blown out of ears as his temper began to rise. He struck out his foot  
& kicked the bigger saiyajin off the bed, then grabbed his blanket away from Goku.  
" I SAID GET OUT! " he screamed, then covered himself again.  
Goku stared at Vegeta blankly from on the floor for a few seconds, " ...DON'T FORGET THE  
REVOLUTION!!! "  
  
  
" *Brrrrr..* " Vegeta shivered, pulling his blanket closer against his body, " St--st--  
--stupid hard cold matress! " he cussed, then paused as his brain went over what he just said,  
" hard...COLD...matress? " Vegeta's eyes flung open as he realized he was laying on the floor,  
" HUH?! I-- " he lept to his feet to find he had fallen out of his bed. And low & behold Goku was  
now sleeping in HIS bed along with HIS pillow.  
" Why...YOU... " he growled, however the cold made his teeth chatter. He rubbed his arms,  
trying to warm up, " Ooooh! " Vegeta shook with frustration, " Kakarrot I outta!-- "  
" --outta what little Veggie? " Goku stared up at him innocently.  
" I outta...outta...uhh... " the ouji looked down at Goku, red in the face, " I outta...  
--go back to my spot on the floor and...get some sleep. "  
" Oh-kay little buddy! " Goku chirped as he watched Vegeta sluggishly make his way back  
to the floor. He sat down indian-style w/a pouty look on his face, staring jealously at Goku, who  
wiggled around under the sheets until he almost fell off the opposite side of the bed himself. A  
little light flickered on inside Vegeta's head.  
::Look! Free spaaaaace:: a little voice in his head soothed.  
::ARE YOU CRAZY!:: another little voice screamed, ::LOOK AT IT! IT'S COVERED IN  
KAKO-GERMS!::  
Vegeta peered over the empty side of the bed, noticing little tiny black specks on the  
mattress cover, " Holy shi--he's got FLEAS! "  
::SEE! SEE!:: the second voice shrieked, ::THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE! YOU WANNA GET  
INFECTED WITH HIS KAKO-VIRUS AND END UP LIKE---LIKE--@@him@@ All dum and stupid and cheery and  
Kako-like::  
::Oh get over it! Those aren't fleas, the sheet is POLKA-DOTTED!:: the first voice  
pointed out, ::Come on, there's nothing to worry about. Just climb in, it's not like you have to  
HUG him or something touchy-feely like that::  
::If you want to you can kick him onto the floor and let him fend for himself like he did  
to you:: the second voice chimed in.  
" Alright. " Vegeta smirked, then ripped a piece of the broken top bunk & creeped over to  
Goku. He held the big fat bed pole above his head & hurtled it down towards Goku's head, only  
to screech to a halt inches over Goku's face. He froze as the sleeping saiyajin smiled up at him.  
Vegeta whinced, " I can't hit him when he's lookin at me like THAT. " he whined.  
::OF _COURSE_ YOU CAN!::  
" YEAH! " Vegeta shouted, swinging the bat back & forth, " HIT HIM! "  
" Heeheehee! " Goku giggled in his sleep.  
" ...I cAAAAn't! " he wailed, dropping the bed-pole to the floor.  
::Then what ARE you going to do?::  
  
  
" Oh boys! It's morning! " Aunt Bessy said as she walked into the guest room and gasped  
at the destroyed top bunk, which was now laying in pieces on the floor, " What happened here! "  
she looked through the destroyed bunk. Her eyes noticed a broken-off bed-pole. She picked it up,  
" Oh my.. " Bessy murmured, then looked up from the pole in her hands and gasped again, " BOYS! "  
" Huh? " Goku opened his eyes to see Vegeta next to him, fast asleep & hugging him. He  
glanced over his shoulder where Aunt Bessy was standing over them, the bed-pole in her hands,  
" Mornin Aunt Bessy. " he said curiously, " You oh-kay? " Goku said, conserned.  
" My BUNK BEDS! What HAPPENED to them. " Bessy cried.  
" I'm sorry Aunt Bessy, Veggie asked to switch bunks and I got all excited and I bounced  
up & down on the top bunk & I broke it. " Goku said, hanging his head.  
Aunt Bessy looked at him, then smiled, " It's alright little Son-kun, it can be fixed. "  
she said, " I'd hate to think how your Uncle reacts to this though. " she held up the bed-pole.  
" I didn't do that. " Goku said, motioning to the bed-pole, " That looks like it was  
RIPPED off... " he froze, then turned to the sleeping ouji snuggled against him. He sweatdropped,  
then turned his head back to Aunt Bessy, " ...and I think I know who did the ripping. "  
" --OHHHH! " Aunt Bessy said from the power of suggestion, " The little guy did that. "  
" Yeah. Sorry about that too. " Goku chuckled, " I must've been asleep myself when he  
did that. In fact, I left him on the floor last night. I wonder how he managed to get up here  
without waking me up. I'm a super-light sleeper. " he said, confused, then laughed to himself,  
" Haha! Maybe he knocked me unconsious with it! " Goku pointed to the pole in Aunt Bessy's hand.  
The two chuckled with each other.  
" Oh that's silly. " Aunt Bessy said, " Why, if he had hit you with that pole, it would  
have been FATAL. " she laughed.  
" Yeah, hee-hee-hee, to a EARTHLING, anyways. " Goku also laughed.  
" Hahahahaha, "earthling", ahahahaha--what? " Aunt Bessy looked at him oddly.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Just where DID Gohan adopt you from anyway Son-Kun? " Aunt Bessy asked suspicously.  
" Uhhhh--say Aunt Bessy is that your oven on fire! " Goku said, making a diversion.  
" The OVEN! " Aunt Bessy shrieked, rushing out of the room & slamming the door behind her  
, dropping the pole in her wake.  
" *whew*! " Goku sighed, " Last thing I need is Aunt Bessy to know I'm an alien. " he  
said, then turned his attention to Vegeta.  
" Veggie? Veggie wake up. " he whispered, " Veggie it's morning. " Goku shook him  
slightly. He groaned, producing no response, " Wake up sire, your people await you. " he said,  
giggling.  
" Eh? " Vegeta said groggily as he went back & forth between being awake to being asleep.  
" Aww, goo-morning my lil-lil Veggie. " Goku said happily.  
" Morning Kaka-chan. " he replied sweetly.  
" Psst, hey Veggie. "  
" Uh-huh? "  
" Do you mind letting go of me, I have to go take a bath, I'm starting to smell pretty  
ripe, and you hugging me doesn't help it any. "  
" "HUGging"? " Vegeta said, confused. He glanced down at his arms, which were wrapped  
around the other saiyajin, " Hugging...you. " he said quietly in shock, " --EEEEEEEEEK!!! "  
Vegeta screamed, then shoved Goku away & blasted him into the wall, " AHH! AHH AHH AHH! GERMS!  
KAKO-GERMS! EVERYWHERE! ALL OVER MY BODY! YUCKY KAKO-FILTH ALL OVER MY ROYAL BEING! " he yelped,  
" I feel so dirty... " Vegeta shivered in disqust, then ripped off the top to his pajamas, " Oh..  
...oh God WHY! " he wailed, " I _KNEW_ I should've listened to that 2nd little voice! I try to  
get a little space on the stupid bed as far away from you as physically possible and I wake up  
to find myself HUGGING you! God KNOWS how long I was doing that! It could've been HOURS! Leaving  
PLENTY of time for me to get infected with your little KAKO-COOTIES! "  
Goku, who was still smashed against the wall upside-down, raised an eyebrow at him,  
" "Kako-cooties", Vegeta? "  
" YES! You know! That stuff that makes you so dum you become blissfully unaware of how  
dum you have become in first place! " Vegeta continued to rant.  
" Whatever you say Veggie. " Goku said skeptically, then did a summersalt to get himself  
right-side up again. He dusted himself off, " Oh well. I'm gonna go take that bath. " he said  
cheerfully, then muttered, " I'm starting to smell like you. "  
" Huh? " Vegeta looked at him, confused, then zipped over to Goku & pulled part of his  
sleeve up to his nose & sniffed it. His eyes widened, " Oh Kami you _DO_ smell like ME! I was  
hugging you even LONGER than I thought. "  
" Yeah, well, do you mind letting go of me so I can go get rid of it. " Goku laughed  
nervously as he pulled his sleeve away from the ouji.  
" Eh?, OH! Yeah, right. " Vegeta said, coming out of deep thought. He followed him back  
into the hallway from the guest room, " Just where IS the bathroom around here? "  
" Bathroo--HEE. " Goku grinned widely at him, " Silly little buddy! Uncle Tim doesn't  
have enough indoor plumbing for a bathroom. We bathe in the lake! "  
" LAKE?! " Vegeta said, flabbergasted, " Wha, what about if-- " he looked downward as a  
loud pained gurgle came from inside him, " --what if you have to use the, the toilet? " he said,  
then gasped, " I DON'T HAVE TO GO IN THE _BUSHES_ DO I!? "  
" HAHAHAHAHA!! " Goku laughed at him, " The bushes! Ha! That's FUNNY! Of course not  
Veggie. What do you think, that Uncle Tim & Aunt Bessy are POOR? "  
" Heh-heh, yeah, I guess that was a pretty stupid assumption...so, where IS the toilet? "  
" Oh, we have an outhouse. "  
" ...an outhouse? " Vegeta said, utterly bewildered.  
" Come on, I'll show you. "  
  
  
" THIS, is the outhouse! " Goku said proudly as he stood infront of a tall 6ft rectangle  
with wooden walls and a door on one side. A cressent moon where the peephole would be.  
" ...where's the toilet? "  
" Ahh, the coupee de gracee! " Goku said in a bad french accent, " Voliá! " he flung  
open the outhouse revealing a small wooden toliet inside, small bugs crawling around the floor  
and a fowl odor emitting from the tiny room.  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green, " Somebody kill me now. " he said, shocked. Vegeta  
looked upward to see Goku holding a huge ball of ki above his head, " AHH! KAKARROT! "  
" What? You said-- "  
" I WAS JOKING! " he shrieked, " GET RID OF THAT THING! "  
Goku shrugged, then tossed the ki over his shoulder & hurled it into the sun, " Oh-kay. "  
" *whew*! " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
Goku felt a tap on his shoulder & turned around to see Mimi.  
" I brought you your towels Son-kun. " she handed Goku a towel, then zipped over to  
Vegeta, " I got the nicest towel for YOU, prince charming. " Mimi said dreamily as she handed an  
extra-big towel to Vegeta, then went back in the house.  
" Eeeeh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, his face an even sicklier green than before.  
" Aww, I think Mimi likes you Veggie! She gave you the best towel in the house. " Goku  
giggled, nudging the ouji.  
Vegeta looked down at the big, slightly holed towel, " THIS is the BEST towel in the  
house!? I'd hate to see what the regular towels look like. "  
Goku squeezed his towel, " I can't WAIT to get in the water and get that Veggie-smell  
offa me! " he said happily, then ran off towards the lake.  
Vegeta paused for a moment, then growled, " AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WAY I SMELL! "  
  
  
" Ahhhhhh...that smells soooooooo much BETTER! " Goku sighed, pleased as he stood in the  
lake, the water up to his neck. He rubbed the bar of soap on his arms, then washed them off &  
smelled his arm-pits, " Mmm, I smell like me again. "  
" *A-HEM!* "  
Goku looked up to see Vegeta staring at him from on-shore. His towel over his shoulder.  
He had his arms-crossed and a pouty, stubborn look on his face. Goku laughed, " Hi little buddy!  
It's about time you showed up. "  
" WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME! " Vegeta pouted angrily, " I HAD TO FIND THE STUPID LAKE  
ALL BY MYSELF! "  
" Oh stop being such a baby and come on in! " Goku grinned, motioning him into the lake.  
" ARE YOU CRAZY! " Vegeta shouted at him, his face bright-red.  
" What's the big deal. When Gohan was little we used to share the nuclear-waste can tub  
all the time! " Goku said, confused, " And you're about the height Gohan was when we last did  
that. "  
" WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! "  
" ...I dunno. " Goku shrugged, " Just pointing out the obvious. "  
" "pointing out the obvious" he says. Yeesh! " Vegeta rolled his eyes, " First of all,  
_IF_ I _DO_ go in that nasty-looking puddle-- "  
" --lake! " Goku glared at Vegeta as he corrected him.  
" --I'm certainly not going in there with your Kako-self in it. " Vegeta finished.  
Goku smiled, " Why not, you ALREADY have my "cooties" all over you, what more can I do? "  
" Well... " Vegeta said with uncertainty.  
" Come on Veggie! It's warm! " Goku splashed about.  
" Hmm... " Vegeta rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He rested his towel down on the  
opposite edge of the lake away from Goku, then walked off into the bushes & forestry behind them.  
Goku stared at the empty spot for a second, curious.  
" CANNONBALL! " a voice shouted from behind the bushes as Vegeta lept out & did a  
cannonball into the lake, buck-naked. ^u^;;  
" WAHH! " Goku yelped as the splash from Vegeta's dive sent water flying all over the  
place, drenching his now-dry head and soaking his hair all over again.  
The ouji stuck his head above the surface, " You didn't expect me to do THAT, did you  
Kakarrot! " he smirked, only half of his head reached above the water.  
Goku rung out his hair, " Heh-heh, no, I, sure didn't expect you to do that. " he laughed  
nervously & sweatdropped.  
" HA! See that Kakarrot! You should always be prepared for ANYTHING! " Vegeta boasted,  
" Now don't say I never taught you anything, because I just did. "  
" Yeah, heh-heh, you can say that again. " Goku said, still sweatdropping, " I just  
learned more about you than I really wanted to know. "  
" What's THAT supposed to mean! " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, forming a ball of ki  
in his hand.  
" NOTHING! It's supposed to mean NOTHING! " Goku flailed his arms about in the air in a  
panic, then sighed as Vegeta made the ki disappear.  
" Good, that's what I thought it meant, peasant! " Vegeta smirked at him, " Now give me  
the soap! " he ordered Goku.  
" Umm, but Veggie, it has "Kako-coot-- "  
" What? "  
" Uhh, " Goku sniffed the air, the ouji still stunk like week-old sausage, " nothing. "  
he said, handing the soap to Vegeta.  
" Again with the "nothing"! " Vegeta said, soaping up, " You make no sense to me. "  
" Neither do you little buddy. " Goku shook his head, then grabbed his towel, " Oh well,  
I'm going back to the house. "  
" Wha? You can't leave me alone AGAIN! " Vegeta whined, now covered in soap-bubbles.  
" But I finished already, plus I wanna go eat breakfast! " Goku said.  
" And HOW am I supposed to find my way back to your little barn-home! " Vegeta glared at  
him.  
" Just go back the way you came. I'm sure that if you were able to find your way here  
you can find your way back Vegeta. " Goku said, hopping out & putting his towel around his waist.  
He grabbed his pajamas that had been washed & hung over a tree-branch, " I can't stay in the  
water too long. Chi-chan says when I'm in too long I look like a prune--whatever that is. " he  
said, walking off.  
" BUT KAKA-CHAAAN! " Vegeta whined, " KAKARROT COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! " he shouted,  
then sunk his head deeper into the water & blew bubbles w/a pouty expression, his head now half  
underwater, " WHO'S GONNA HELP ME REACH MY BACK! "  
" I'LL help you with your back, your majesty. " Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see  
Mimi standing in front of the bushes, smiling at him. His face turned that green color again.  
" Oh boy... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
11:09 PM 12/27/01  
END OF PART 2  
Goku: And so ends part 2. Yes-sir-ee.  
Chuquita: [comes dashing into the Corner] Son-San! Have you seen Veggilin--[looks up to see the  
words "Goku's Corner" in bright neon lights hanging above the Corner desk along with the band  
that is standing over to the side and Goku's talk-show host suit]--a.  
Goku: (in a talk-show host voice) No, no I haven't Chu.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) What in God's name do you think you're DOING!  
Goku: ...what?  
Chuquita: (groans) HAS EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE GONE INSANE!!  
Veggilina: [taps Goku on the shoulder] (sweetly) How do you like my dress Kakay?  
Goku: (raises an eyebrow) Uhh, it's nice Veggi.  
Veggilina: (giggly) REALLY? You really think that! Oh jeez... (blushes wildly)  
Chuquita: AH-HA! [points to Veggilina] THERE YOU ARE! NOW GIMMIE BACK MY BOOK SO I CAN CHANGE  
YOU BACK INTO VEGGIE!  
Veggilina: (shrieks) AHH! [clings to Goku] Oh Kaka-chan protect me she's trying to hurt me and I  
didn't do anything wrong you believe me don't you?  
Goku: (confused) Uhh--  
Chuquita: (cautiously) Son-San, just tell "Veggilina" to give me back the book so everything can  
go back to NORMAL.  
Veggilina: What IS normal anyway. [snuggles against Goku, who looks like he's about to throw up]  
Chuquita: Obviously not YOU.  
Veggilina: (glares at her) You take one more step near MY Kaka-chan and I'll rip your head off!  
???-???: (enraged) YOUR "Kaka-chan"!!  
Chuquita: (gasps) OH NO! IT'S--  
Goku: (happily) CHI-CHI!  
Chi-Chi: (snarls at Veggilina) YOU GET YOUR FILTHY MITTS OFF MY GOKU YOU--YOU--WHOEVER YOU ARE!  
Veggilina: NEVER! [pushes Goku aside] I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR HIM FIRST!  
Goku: (shocked) WHAT?!  
Chuquita: (also shocked) You gotta be kidding me!  
Chi-Chi: ALRIGHT "PRINCESS" [assumes fighting position] LET'S GO!  
Veggilina: BRING IT ON! 


	3. Veggie learns to milk a cow; Goku brands...

3:00 PM 12/28/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "Peanuts"  
"Columbus Day: By Sally Brown"  
Sally: This is a report for school.  
Charlie Brown: I see.  
Sally: Columbus Day was a very brave man. He wanted to sail around the world.  
"I can give you three ships, Mr. Day, " said the Queen.  
Charlie Brown: Good luck.  
Sally: Thank you.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (gawking at Chi-Chi & Veggilina, who are both in fighting stance and staring each  
other down) YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT?!  
Goku: (also gawking) OVER _ME_!  
Chuquita: IN _MY_ STUDIO!  
Goku: RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!?  
Veggilina: [zips over to Goku] [grabs his hands] (worried) Do you have a problem with that  
Kaka-chan? I'll move it somewhere else if you'd like. (smile)  
Chi-Chi: (glaring at Veggilina) If you don't get your paws off of him right now I'll move  
YOU somewhere else missy!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Actually, I was wondering if you could maybe take this outside, away from  
all the people in the audiance--  
Veggilina: (dreamily) Aww, Kaka-chan you're such a sweetie, wanting to keep all the stupid  
bakayaros safe. [kisses him on the cheek] (confidently) ALRIGHT THEN! Outside it is!  
[marches out through the backdoor, Chi-Chi following her]  
Chi-Chi: [rolls up her sleeve as she leaves the room] (snarling) YOU KISSED MY GOKU!  
Veggilina: [pokes her head in the doorway] You mean MY Kaka-chan.  
Chi-Chi: (enraged) OOH! YOU! [pounces Veggilina, causing a large cartoon fight-cloud to appear]  
Chuquita: (bewildered) Well...the fight is on its way.  
Goku: (sticks his tongue out in disqust) I don't care WHAT she looks like--deep inside she's  
still Veggie. (rubs his cheek) YUCK!  
Chuquita: Smart idea getting them to take it outside though.  
Goku: Yeah, I could never forgive myself if something happened to the people in the audiance.  
Chuquita: ..actually I was thinking more along the lines of what would happen to my big comfy  
expensive spin-y chair...but a good thought nonetheless.  
Goku: [grabs a bucket of popcorn] Come on Chu, let's go watch the fight!  
Chuquita: ARE YOU NUTS?! IT'S DANGEROUS! NOT TO MENTION YOUR ENTIRE FUTURE MAY BE AT STAKE HERE!  
Goku: (happily) Oh stop worrying. Chi-chan'll CREAM him, err, her, err, you know what I mean.  
Chuquita: [follows him outside] For your sake I hope you're right.  
  
Summary: Goku has just recieved a letter from his 'Uncle' [That's Grampa  
Gohan's nephew] inviting him to spend a weekend on his farm which  
Goku hasn't visited since he was little. His 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' ask  
him to bring a buddy with him. So our ever-happy saiyajin decides to drag  
his 'little buddy', Vegeta, along with him. Will the ouji be able to survive  
a weekend out on the farm without his precious gravity room along with most of  
the other modern conviences of home? What kind of degrading chores will he have  
to do? Cleaning up the cow pies? Feeding the pigs? Washing the horses? Milking the cows?  
Only one way to find out.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" So whadda ya say Prince Charming? " Mimi smiled at Vegeta, who's face was green with  
disqust, " How about I take you up on that offer of scrubbin your back, seeing as Son-kun's  
already left? "  
" That, won't really be nessessary. " Vegeta nervously waved his hands in front of her,  
" I can do it on my own. "  
" That was a heck of a dive you made. " Mimi said, changing the subject.  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " You, you--saw me dive? "  
Mimi nodded.  
" OH EEW! " he retched in disqust.  
" You have a beautiful a--- "  
" --Don't...you...dare. " Vegeta interupted her, gritting through his teeth.  
" Assp. " Mimi finished, " Ah swear, it was like poetry in motion! " she sighed dreamily.  
" That's it, I'm outta here. " Vegeta said, reaching for his towel, only to have Mimi  
swipe it out of his grasp before he could get a firm hold on the towel, " HEY! "  
" Looks like you're strollin back to Aunt Bessy's farm in your birthday suit Mr. Prince."  
Mimi grinned, then whistled as she made her way back through the woods & disappeared from sight.  
Vegeta sunk underneath the water & grumbled to himself, " I hate my life... "  
  
  
" Hey little buddy, nice bush. " Goku commented as a soaked Vegeta walked past him  
holding a large bush around his waist like a puffy green towel.  
" Shut up. " Vegeta snapped at him, then did a double take at Goku's attire, " Kakarrot,  
what are you WEARING?! "  
Goku grinned widely at him. He had on a pair of blue overalls and a white t-shirt. Two  
big black guhloches on each foot, " Don't I look snazzy! "  
" You look like something out of howdy doody. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Howdy what-y? "  
" I forgot, you don't have cable. "  
" Neither does Uncle Tim. " Goku pointed out. Vegeta shivered.  
" Don't remind me. "  
" OH! By the way, Aunt Bessy got you some farm clothes too. " Goku said happily.  
" "FARM CLOTHES"? "  
" Uh-huh. Just like mine, only littler because you're so little! " Goku giggled, pinching  
the ouji on the cheek.  
" Wet go ouf myh teek, NOW! " Vegeta roared. Goku stuck out his bottom lip in a pouty  
way, then let go & sighed.  
" You didn't have to be mean about it. I was just playing with you. " he said sadly.  
" Do I LOOK like a TOY to you, Kakarrot? "  
" No.. " Goku trailed off, still sad.  
" Well then...DON'T PLAY WITH ME!! "  
Goku whimpered, " Sorry little buddy. " he said, then changed the subject, " Say, why are  
you wearing a bush anyway? "  
" WHY am I wearing a bush Kakarrot? " Vegeta said, " Oh I'll TELL you why I'm wearing a  
bush. " he said, getting steamed all over again, " IT'S BECAUSE YOUR STUPID NON-RELATED COUSIN  
STOLE MY TOWEL AND TRIED TO DO WHO-KNOWS-WHAT TO ME! "  
" I can understand that, but why did you grab the bush that's full of poison ivy? " Goku  
said, baffled.  
" Poison..ivy? " Vegeta said slowly in realization, " POISON IVY!! " he screamed with  
fright, then chucked the bush to the ground to see he now had little red bumps all over from the  
poison ivy, " AHHH! " he wailed as he tried desprately to scratch himself, " IT BURNS IT BURNS  
IT BURNS!! "  
  
  
" Ohhh, poor uninformed little buddy, does that feel any better? " Goku said, comforting  
Vegeta, who was now sitting in a large tin tub full of water & baking soda. Goku was using a  
sponge to rub the prince's poison ivy.  
" I feel mortified. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Oh I feel terrible about this Son-kun. " Aunt Bessy said with a worried look on her  
face, " I should have warned you boys about the poison ivy in the woods.  
" No, it's my fault. " Goku sighed, " I knew about it but I never told Veggie cuz I just  
assumed he could tell what plants where poison and which ones weren't. " he said, then gave  
Vegeta a hug, " And I'll never let it happen again to my little buddy no I won't. " he cooed  
apologetically.  
" Aww, whatsa matter city-boy? Wimp out before you even start workin? " Uncle Tim smirked  
at Vegeta as he walked over to the group.  
" Now you leave him alone, Tim. " Bessy said, shaking her finger at him, " The boy didn't  
know it was poison ivy he was wearing around himself. "  
" Poison ivy? " Uncle Tim cocked his head, " Now why the heck were you wearin poison ivy  
for? "  
" It's all your stupid, fat, ugly spawn's fault! " Vegeta shouted, " SHE TOOK MY TOWEL &  
I HAD TO FIND SOMETHING TO COVER MYSELF WITH! "  
" Yeah, but, why poison ivy? "  
Vegeta felt steam coming out of his ears again, " I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS POISON IVY!!!! AND  
I WOULDN'T HAVE TO HAVE EVEN DONE THAT IF KAKARROT'S BAKA COUSIN DIDN'T STEAL MY TOWEL! "  
" MIMI! " Uncle Tim shouted to his daughter, who came to join the group, " Mimi did you  
steal city-boy's towel over here? " he said, motioning to the ouji who sitting in the metal tub.  
" No Papa ah didn't. " Mimi said innocently.  
" OH YOU DID TOO! " Vegeta snapped at her.  
" YOU CALLING MY MIMI A LIAR CITY-BOY! " Uncle Tim glared at him.  
" YES I'M CALLING HER A LIAR BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT SHE IS! A BIG FAT UGLY LIAR! " Vegeta  
screamed, then yelped to find Uncle Tim pointing his Elmer Fudd style gun at Vegeta's face.  
" You say that again and I'll blow those perty little eyes right outta your fat head! "  
he snarled.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku cried, grabbing the ouji from behind around the waist, " Don't you dare  
shoot my little Veggie, Uncle Tim! He didn't do anything wrong! "  
" You keep outta this Son-kun, this is between me and the city-boy. " Uncle Tim said,  
still glaring at Vegeta, his gun still pointed at the ouji.  
" Don't you think you're OVER-REACTING, Tim? " Aunt Bessy said skeptically, crossing her  
arms.  
" Well, I, " he hesitated as he watched Bessy continue to stare at him with disqust, " I,  
oh alright! " Uncle Tim chucked his rifle to the ground, " I'll shoot him later. "  
" YOU _WON'T_ SHOOT HIM AT ALL! " Aunt Bessy repremanded him as she followed him back  
into the house.  
Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.  
" That was close! " Goku said, worried as he protectively hugged the ouji tighter.  
Vegeta smirked, " I could get to like your Aunt Bessy. "  
" Yeah, she's a nice lady. " Goku responded, " I don't know what I'd do if something  
horrible happened to my little buddy. "  
Vegeta blushed, " Awww, REALLY, Kaka-chan? "  
" Yup! " Goku nodded.  
" I like you too your highness. " Mimi smiled at him.  
Vegeta glared at her, " OH SHUT UP! "  
  
  
  
" Uuugh, I look like a fool. " Vegeta groaned from behind the guest room door. Goku was  
standing out in the hallway, still decked out in his farm-wear.  
" Oh come on Veggie! I'm sure you look great! " he grinned, trying to coax the ouji out  
of the bedroom.  
" Fine. " Vegeta said, then kicked open the door, dressed in a practically simliar outfit  
as Goku's.  
" You look just like me! " Goku said cheerfully.  
" Like I said, I look like a fool. " Vegeta said flatly as he walked past him.  
" Aww, no ya don't! " Goku said as he tried to make him feel better, " You look cute in  
your little overalls. "  
Vegeta growled, then turned around to face him and grabbed him by the collar, " Kakarrot,  
I am THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!...I am not supposed to look "cute". I'M SUPPOSED TO  
LOOK LIKE THE MOST FEARED WARRIOR IN THE GALAXY! "  
" Really? Who's that? " Goku responded curiously.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " THAT'S _ME_ YOU BIG IDIOT!! " he screamed at him.  
" Oh. "  
The ouji sighed, then let go of him and continued on, " Or at least I _WAS_ until I met  
YOU. Now I'm nothing more than "Kakarrot's little buddy "Veggie" ". Not even Vegeta! "VEGGIE"! "  
he exclaimed, then shook his head, " What kinda name is "Veggie" anyway! "  
" I cute one! " Goku chimed in.  
" Yeah, a "cute" one. " Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
" Nice outfit your highness. " Mimi grinned sneakily at him as he & Goku walked past her.  
" Get out of my face, or I'll blast yours off. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.  
" It's nice, but I liked what you had on at the lake MUCH nicer. " Mimi went on, the  
sneaky smile still on her face.  
" Can't you go bother the village fool or something? " Vegeta said, trying to get her  
off his back.  
" We don't got no village. " Mimi said.  
" Neh, "We don't got no village", " Vegeta mocked her, " You can't even say things  
right! "  
" Correctly. " Goku said.  
" What? "  
" It's you can't even say things correctly. "  
Vegeta glared at him, " Kakarrot, why don't you make my life easier and go play on the  
highway. "  
" VEGGIE! " Goku gasped in shock, " You're not trying to break my little heart are you? "  
he said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" No... " Vegeta trailed off, then shook his head clear, " YOU CUT THAT OUT! " he shouted  
, " It's DISQUSTING AND HYPNOTIC! " he snapped as they went into the kitchen & sat down at the  
table.  
" Why don't you too look snazzy. " Aunt Bessy smiled kindly at them as she continued to  
beat flour and some eggs in a bowl.  
" See! Toldja! " Goku grinned at Vegeta.  
" I feel like you. " Vegeta looked down at his clothes in disqust, then turned to Aunt  
Bessy, " Where's my training uniform! "  
" It's out on the line along with Son-kun's gi, I just washed them. " Aunt Bessy said.  
" Good, " Vegeta said, then got up, " I'm going to put it back on. "  
" Oh you shouldn't be doing chores in spandex, it sucks against the skin so much you'd be  
sweatin like a pig in there by the time the day was over. " Aunt Bessy answered.  
" IT IS _NOT_ SPANDEX! " Vegeta shouted, his face red with embrassment.  
" You know, I love a man in tights. " Mimi said dreamily, smiling at Vegeta.  
" I DO _NOT_ WEAR TIGHTS!! " he screamed angrily, then composed himself, " It's made of  
a rubberlike elastic that protects my body from ki blasts while also disabling any opponent from  
grabbing me by my clothes. "  
" Veggie's so cute when he's angry. " Goku said as he & Mimi giggled at him.  
" AND I AM _NOT_ CUTE! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" Hey Son-kun! " Uncle Tim said as he entered the room, " I need you to go brand some of  
the horses out in the pasture. " he said, handing Goku a branding iron w/a big T on it. A large  
grin crossed Goku's face.  
" YOU'RE LETTING KAKARROT BURN YOUR INITIALS INTO THE REAR-ENDS OF A BUNCH OF BIG DUMB  
ANIMALS?! " Vegeta gasped, horrifed. He grinned, " Can I help? "  
" YOU? HA! Yeah right, city-boy. You're not ready for complicated work like branding,  
boy. " Uncle Tim said.  
" COMPLICATED! ALL YOU DO IS STAMP THEM! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Nope. I'm gonna start you out with something simple. " he said, handing the ouji a  
bucket, " You're gonna milk the cows. "  
" Milk the cows? " Vegeta said as if it was in some foreign langage, " How do I do  
THAT?! "  
" It's simple, " Uncle Tim said, pushing Vegeta out the front door behind Goku, " I'm  
sure you'll figure it out. "  
  
  
  
" "simple". Riiiight... " Vegeta said as he stood just outside the barn infront of one  
of the cows. He looked at the cow, confused, " OH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO _THIS_! I'M A PRINCE  
NOT A PEASANT LIKE KAKARROT IS! " he pouted, then heard a loud yelp & looked over his shoulder to  
see Goku chasing the horses around with the branding iron. The horses had T marks all over their  
bodies and were clearly running away in fear from the branding-happy saiyajin. Vegeta growled,  
then turned back to the cow, " I CAN DO THIS! " he screamed in envy of the bigger saiyajin.  
The cow rolled its eyes at Vegeta. He walked in front of the cow, then opened its mouth  
& peered inside, " ALRIGHT YOU DUM ANIMAL! GIMMIE YOUR MILK! " he shouted. Vegeta scratched his  
head, then put the bucket on the cow's mouth like a horse's feedbag, " HA! There, now---now MILK.  
... " Vegeta ordered the cow, then waited patiently for about 5 minutes. He took the feed-bag off  
of the cow's mouth, which was now filled with drool.  
" Now that doesn't look right. " Vegeta muttered, " Eh, good enough, it probably has to  
be churned, like butter. "  
" HI LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku chirped from behind him. Vegeta turned around to see Goku  
sitting ontop of one of the multiably-branded horses, which had barely any hair left from being  
branded so many places, " I'm DONE! "  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta smiled proudly at him, " So am I. " he said, then held out the bucket  
full of cow-drool.  
Goku stared at the bucket, stunned, then up at Vegeta, " You're kidding me, right? "  
" ? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, " What? " he said, then grinned, " Oh, _I_ get it,  
YOU didn't think I could milk this beast EITHTER, huh? Well I DID. "  
" Vegeta, you milk a cow by the udders, not the MOUTH. EVERYONE knows THAT. " Goku talked  
to him like he was a 5 year old.  
" I---I KNEW THAT! " Vegeta snapped at him, red in the face, " I was just TESTING you,  
that's all. He dumped the drool out of the bucket & cringed, " Yuck. "  
Goku giggled at him, " Aww little Veggie. Here, lemmie show you how to milk it. " he said  
, grabbing a nearby stool and positioning it to the side of the cow, " Now gimmie the bucket. "  
he said, still giggling at his little buddy's mistake. Vegeta handed over the still slightly  
drool-covered bucket. Goku brushed it off & put it underneath the cow's udders.  
" Now, you have to grab the cow by the udders. " he instructed, then held of of the cow's  
udders in his left hand & pointed to it with his right, " THIS, is an udder. "  
" Eeew. " Vegeta cringed, " That's SICK Kakarrot! "  
" Don't be such a big baby! " Goku said, then interupted Vegeta before he had a chance  
to protest, " Then you quickly squeeze the milk out of the udder and into the pail. " he said,  
doing so, " But you can't squeeze to hard or you'll hurt her. "  
" HER? "  
" In't that way Daisy. " Goku said, patting the cow, who smiled at him, " Yeah you  
remember me don't you? "  
" You're FRIENDS, with the COW? " Vegeta looked at him oddly.  
" Well, yeah. " Goku said, confused. He smiled, " I'm buddies with YOU, aren't I? "  
" Uh-huh? " Vegeta said curiously. He peered down at Goku's hands holding the udders,  
" So that's where milk comes from huh?...one more food I'll never be able to eat again. " he said  
flatly, then yelped as Goku turned the udder in Vegeta's direction & squirted milk all over the  
prince's face.  
" Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! " Goku laughed at him, " You're so cute little buddy. "  
" I hate you. " Vegeta grumbled as he wiped the milk off his face, " And for the last  
time, I AM _NOT_ CUTE! "  
" Whatever you say Veggie. " Goku said to him, knowingly. He got up, " So! " he said  
suddenly, " You try! "  
" GAH! ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT'S THE MOST DISQUSTING THING I'VE EVER BEEN TOLD TO DO! "  
Vegeta yelled at him.  
" You're just saying that cuz you can't. " Goku teased him.  
" What do you mean "I can't". " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
" Oh you said that only because you know you can't do it and don't want to embarass  
yourself in front of me. " Goku said casually, tugging on the ouji's chain.  
" I CAN TO DO IT! " Vegeta growled, sitting down on the stool. He looked at the udders &  
bucket with uncertainty, " I, I just, need my gloves, that's all. " he folded his arms.  
" Here ya go little buddy! " Goku said, shoving Vegeta's white gloves infront of him.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Yes, THANK YOU Kakarrot. " he gritted through his teeth, taking  
the gloves from him and putting them on, mumbling to himself as he did so, " Oh-kay...here I go..  
..yup...heh-heh... "  
" If you're scared I can do it for you? " Goku offered.  
" I AM NOT SCARED OF THE STUPID COW _OR_ IT'S STUPID UDDERS! " Vegeta screamed, then  
grabbed an udder in each hand & squeezed them.  
" MOOOOOOO!!!! " Daisy wailed in pain as she lifted her back legs into the air & kicked  
Vegeta off his stool and several feet away from her.  
" I GOTCHA LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku cried as he ran towards where the ouji was falling, " I  
GOTCHA I GOTCHA I GOT-- "  
" OOFHA! " Vegeta grunted as Goku caught him.  
" Hey! I actually caught you this time! GOOD FOR ME! " Goku cheered himself on, " How  
do you feel little buddy? "  
" Just... " the bucket fell milk-first ontop of Vegeta's head, " ...fine. "  
  
  
  
" Well look who it is, the conquering hero. " Uncle Tim snickered as Vegeta walked back  
inside, the milk-pail still over his head.  
" Shut up. " Vegeta snorted from inside the metal pail.  
" Hey Aunt Bessy! Do you still have that screwdriver? " Goku called up the stairs as he  
entered, " Veggie got his head stuck in the milk bucket and we can't get it out. "  
" Boy can't do anything right. " Uncle Tim continued to guffal. Goku sent him a  
death-glare.  
" You leave my little buddy alone. " Goku glared, defending the ouji.  
" I've got the screwdriver Son-kun. " Aunt Bessy said as she came down the stairs, " What  
happened? "  
" My little Veggie got his head stuck in the milk bucket. " Goku pouted, pointing to  
Vegeta, who waved to her.  
" Oh dear, would you look at that. You poor boy. " Aunt Bessy said, consoling him. She  
waved her finger at Tim, " I TOLD you not to give the boy a chore he didn't know how to do! Now  
look what he did! He went and got himself stuck in there! "  
" I'd say its an improvement. " Uncle Tim chuckled, then left the room.  
Aunt Bessy looked Vegeta's situation over, " Hmm, Son-kun, I don't think I'll be able to  
get him out with just the screwdriver. " she said sadly, then smiled at him, " Be a dear and get  
your Aunt the jackhammer and the chainsaw in the garage, will you? "  
Vegeta started to shiver nervously from inside the bucket.  
" YEA! I GET TO JACKHAMMER VEGGIE'S HEAD! " Goku squealed, then zipped off to the garage.  
Vegeta was now on the verge of a total mental breakdown, horrific, gory images of the  
consequences of Goku using a jackhammer on the flimsy piece of metal that was mere inches from  
his royal visage.  
Vegeta grabbed the rim of the bucket with his hands in a final, desprate attempt to  
dislodge it from around his skull, sobbing from behind it.  
" I'M BAAAACK! " Goku said in a sing-song voice. Vegeta paused for a moment, hearing  
nothing outside the bucket, then shrieked in terror as the sound of a chainsaw warming up echoed  
from outside the bucket.  
" AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHH!! " he bawled, running around the room, and, evidently, running  
into practically everything in the kitchen as he searched for the backdoor.  
" VEGG-EEE! STOP MOVING! " Goku complained. The roar of the chainsaw caused the ouji to  
temporaily freeze in his tracks.  
" PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T! " Vegeta cried, sensing Goku's chi less than a foot away from him  
, along with the chainsaw.  
" Oh calm down Veggie, I'm only gonna cut the bucket, not your head. "  
" YOU ARE NOT! THIS IS A PLOY! YOU PURPOSLY BROUGHT ME HERE SO YOU COULD KILL ME AND MAKE  
IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT! " he screamed in paranoia.  
" VEGGIE! Why would I ever do that to you? " Goku gasped, worried.  
" SO YOU COULD WOULDN'T HAVE ANY COMPETITION IN STRENGTH! YOU WANT ME GONE SO _YOU_ CAN  
BE KING! "  
Goku handed the chainsaw to Aunt Bessy, " Oh Veggie how could you think that! " he put  
his hands on the sides of the bucket and to his surprise he easily lifted the bucket off of the  
ouji's head, " Hey! Lookit that little buddy! " he said happily.  
The ouji looked around, the bucket now unwedged from around him. His entire face felt  
sweaty & his cheeks were wet with tears.  
" Haha, you got so nervous your sweat greased up the inside of the bucket enough for me  
to slip it off. " Goku grinned, " Isn't that great little buddy! "  
" Heh-heh, great. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Just great. "  
  
  
" Kakarrot, just how LONG do we have till this nightmare's over? " Vegeta asked as he  
lay on the left side of the remaining bunk in Goku's extra pair of pajamas.  
" Well, let's see. " Goku said, laying on the right side, counting his fingers, " We got  
here on Friday, and today's Saturday, so, we only have tommorow and then the next morning we go  
home! "  
Vegeta sighed with relief, " Good. "  
" That is, unless you'd like to stay here. " Goku joked, snickering at him.  
" Bite me. " Vegeta growled, then pulled the covers over himself, " All I can say is I  
better not wake up to what I woke up to this morning. Stupid subconsious, making me hug you in my  
sleep. "  
" I agree with you on that one Vedge, you smelled like a pair of dirty sweat-socks! "  
Goku stuck out his tongue.  
" HEY, WATCH IT! THAT STENTCH HAS BEEN HANDED DOWN THROUGH _MANY_ ROYAL GENERATIONS! "  
Vegeta snorted at him, " YOU'RE LUCKY I'M SLEEPING HERE WITH YOU INSTEAD OF ON THE FLOOR. "  
Goku pinched his nose in displeasure, " Heaven forbid we be deprived of THAT smell. " he  
said sarcastically.  
" Are you sassing me? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the taller saiyajin.  
" Maybe. "  
Vegeta smacked him over the top of the head, " That's what I thought. "  
" Oww! VEH-GEE! That hurt. " Goku whined.  
" GOOD, it was supposed to! " Vegeta said, then turned on his side so his back was facing  
Goku.  
" Heeheehee. "  
" What are you laughing about NOW? "  
" That was sure funny when Uncle Tim's Goat tried to eat your hair earlier wasn't it  
Veggie? " Goku chuckled, " You almost lost half your hair! Heehee. "  
" Yes, Kakarrot, it was hilarious. " Vegeta grumbled, " Just let me get some sleep. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" You know Veggie, I think we're really bonding on this little trip. " Goku clasped his  
hands together as he layed on his back in the bed, " I mean, other than the fact that you smell  
REALLY REALLY BAD, you're a pleasure to bunk with. "  
" Awwwww, that's sweet Kaka-chan! " Vegeta smiled, still facing the wall, his face bright  
red.  
" *CRASH!!* "  
" AHH! " both saiyajins screamed in response to the thunder.  
" WHAT WAS THAT! " Vegeta yelped, sitting up.  
" Gee, if I didn't know better, I'd say that's a thunderstorm. " Goku said, still laying  
down. Vegeta curiously glanced about the room, then felt something smack him on the forehead. He  
looked upward just as the rain began to pour harder, causing the water to seep down through  
hundreds of little cracks in the ceiling, soaking the duo.  
Vegeta sat there in shock as the rain-water continued to fall down upon him, drenching  
the ouji & his big buddy. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pouty way and flopped back on the bed.  
" Goodnight Kakarrot. " he sighed.  
" Goodnight Veggie-chan! " Goku responded, " See you in the morning! "  
" I hear ya Kakarrot. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
10:07 PM 12/30/01  
END OF PART 3  
Chi-Chi: YAHHHH!! [lands a kick to Veggilina's jaw]  
Veggilina: DIE! [forms a ki-blast during the kick and sends Chi-Chi flying backwards]  
Chi-Chi: [lands to her feet, still screeching backwards until she halts] (cocky) OH! IS THAT THE  
_BEST_ YOU COULD DO _PRINCESS_!  
Goku & Chu: [sitting in lawn chairs and watching the fight; passing the box of popcorn between  
them]  
Chuquita: Hmm, they aren't half-bad.  
Goku: Chi-Chi & Veggi?  
Chuquita: No, the popcorn. OF COURSE CHI-CHI AND VEGGI!  
Goku: (sweetly) And they're fighting over little me. IN'T THAT COOL!!  
Chuquita: You better root for Chi-Chi some more. You know what'll happen if Veggilina over there  
wins, don't ya?  
Goku: ...no. Remind me again.  
Chuquita: (groans) They're fighting not just over you but FOR you. The winner gets to keep you,  
knucklehead.  
Goku: (gasps) KEEP ME!? I didn't have a say in this!  
Veggilina: [zips over to Goku] Don't worry Kaka-chan, I'll do my best for you. [rubs cheeks  
w/him] But I promise to keep the odds fair just to give HER [glares at Chi-Chi] a chance. (kisses  
him) And then it'll all be over and I'll get to ask you what I'm dying to ask you!  
Goku: (meekly) What are you dying to ask me?  
Veggilina: (blushes like crazy) It's a secret. [snuggles against him] A wonderful BEAUTIFUL  
secret that I'll tell you after I'm done thrashing HER.  
Goku: (whining) CHUUU!!  
Chuquita: (mock-whining) WHHHHAAAAT?  
Goku: If you, don't mind, MAKE HER LET GO!  
Chi-Chi: [creeping up behind Veggi/Goku with her bazooka in hand]  
Veggilina: (still blushing) Oh come on Kaka-chan, we're BOTH saiyajins, your instincts should be  
saying SOMETHING about who you want to win. Can't you FEEL IT!  
Goku: I.. [glances at Chu, who shrugs] Well, I, (guiltily) Yeah..they are. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN  
I HAVE TO AGREE WITH THEM!  
Veggilina: But you DO feel it?  
Chi-Chi: FEEL _THIS_! [shoots off the bazooka, sending Veggi hurtling a hundred-some feet up]  
[drops the bazooka and flies up towards Veggi, then w/her fists pounds her down into the ground,  
leaving a Veggi-sized mark in the concrete] HAHAHHAAHA!  
Goku: (cheering; w/pom-poms in each hand) YEAH CHI-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT! GO GO GO!  
Chi-Chi: [flies down to the hole like a dive-bomber, only to stop suddenly as a bright yellow  
light explodes out of the hole]  
Goku: OH NO! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT!  
Veggilina: [pulls herself out of the hole in SSJ1 mode] I promised my Kaka-chan I'd fight fair  
with you, but YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!! [goes SSJ2] NOW I'M NOT ONLY GOING TO BEAT YOU UP! I'M  
GOING TO WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!  
Goku: (wails) CHI-CHI!!!  
Chi-Chi: (smirks) My Goku wouldn't let you do that, even if you could.  
Veggilina: You don't think I can? JUST WATCH ME! [forms a huge ball of ki] BIIIIIIIGGGGGUUUUU  
BAAAAAAAAAANNGGGG ATTACK! [lets loose the ki at her]  
Goku: NOOOO! 


	4. Veggie sheers the sheep; Goku's bad day;...

7:35 PM 1/1/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "The heart of a fool is in his mouth, but the  
mouth of a wise man is in his heart" -Benjamin Franklin  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chi-Chi: AHHH! [the blast hits her, knocking her into the ground]  
Goku: CHI-CHAN!  
Chuquita: [runs over to her] Chi? (to herself) I think she's unconsious.  
Goku: (glares up at Veggilina) OOH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHI-CHAN!  
Veggilina: (flies downward just enough so that the two are eye-to-eye) I told  
her so, but she just didn't listen.  
Goku: (frustratingly stumbling for the right words) YOU--YOU--YOUUU-- [staring at  
the unconsious Chi-Chi] (w/teary eyes) YOU--MEANIE!  
Veggilina: [taken aback] (shocked) "meanie"?! [lands] (chuckles) Aww Kaka-chan, I'm  
not the meanie here, she is--was. (smirks at Chi) But you won't have to worry about  
that meanie anymore. [hugs him] Because I'M here now and I'm going to take VERY GOOD  
care of you...NOW, about that question--  
Chuquita: [smacking Chi-Chi on the side of the face] Chi-Chi! Wake up! [nervously glances  
between her and Son/Veggi]  
Veggilina: (breathlessly) Kaka-chan?[bends down on one knee](dead-serious) Kaka-chan, I love you.  
Goku: (shocked) WHAT?!  
Veggilina: (blushing) And you care about me so much, and no one can EVER understand me as  
much as you do, after all, you are the only other saiyajin left. So that's why, as princess of  
Bejito-Sei, I ask you, Kakarrotto, to be my prince. Will you marry me?  
Goku: (still shocked) MARRY you?!  
Chuquita: [jaw drops to the floor in shock] [turns back to Chi-Chi] (hysterically) WAKE UP!  
_PLEASE_ WAKE UP! OH MY GOD WAKE UP!  
Goku: (speechless) I...a prince, geez Vedge I, I mean, I'm really HONORED and all--  
Veggilina: (staring up at him anxiously) --then you will!  
Goku: Nuh--no, I didn't say THAT! What I meant was--  
Veggilina: (interupting) --OH KISS ME YOU FOOL! [SMOOOCH]  
Chuquita: (to herself) This is getting REALLY out of control...[glances to her right to see  
something lying in the doorway to the Corner] (happily) MY "BIG BOOK OF AUTHOR SPELLS"!  
[trademark] HA! Who needs Chi-Chi when I have my OWN artillery! [runs over to her book & picks  
it up] SAVED!  
Veggilina: (dreamily) So, Kaka-chan, give me your answer?  
Goku: (dazed) I'll, uhh, I'll tell you after the fic.  
Veggilina: (pouty) Oh, that's too long to wait! Tell me now.  
Goku: (nervously) No! I, uh, need time to think. Yeah.  
Veggilina: Oh yeah, that's right, your little third-class Kako-brain needs time to process  
things. I can understand that...(cheerfully) Oh well! That means more time to make out!  
Goku: NO! NO MORE KISSING! NO MORE KISSING!  
Veggilina: (glaring angrily at him) (goes SSJ2)  
Goku: GAH! DON'T DO THAT EITHER! I MEANT, no more, (cringes) kissing, until AFTER the fic.  
Veggilina: (giggles) Works for me!  
Goku: *WHEW*!  
  
Summary: Goku has just recieved a letter from his 'Uncle' [That's Grampa  
Gohan's nephew] inviting him to spend a weekend on his farm which  
Goku hasn't visited since he was little. His 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' ask  
him to bring a buddy with him. So our ever-happy saiyajin decides to drag  
his 'little buddy', Vegeta, along with him. Will the ouji be able to survive  
a weekend out on the farm without his precious gravity room along with most of  
the other modern conviences of home? What kind of degrading chores will he have  
to do? Cleaning up the cow pies? Feeding the pigs? Washing the horses? Milking the cows?  
Only one way to find out.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh boys! Time to wake uuuup! " Aunt Bessy said in a sing-song voice. Goku was still  
fast asleep and drooling; Vegeta was drifing between being awake and being unconsious. The ouji  
layed there and stared at the inside of his eyelids, hoping by some strange miracle that when he  
opened his eyes he would find himself on the couch in his living room, this whole farm-adventure  
the result of just eating too many cheez-doodles before bedtime.  
Vegeta felt something wet & sticky smush against his face. He giggled, " Ohh, Bulma. " he  
blushed, then opened his eyes to see a big fat sheep staring him in the face, it's tongue hanging  
out the side of its mouth. Drool was dribbling along down its tongue & onto the floor.  
" AHH! " Vegeta screamed, then backed up into Goku, startling him.  
" Wha, wha happened? " Goku mumbled incoherently. He sat up, looking around for any signs  
of danger, only to find the room filled with sheep. A large grin spread over his face, " EEE! "  
Goku squealed.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta glanced over at him.  
" SHEEP! " Goku grinned with big sparkily eyes at the big fuffy animals surrounding their  
bed.  
" Yes Kakarrot, sheep. Now can you tell me, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE! " Vegeta demanded.  
" They live here silly, " Goku said, still staring in awe at the creatures, " This is a  
farm, sheep are one of the animals that Aunt Bessy and Uncle Tim raise. "  
Vegeta wiped the sheep drool off of his face, " Charming creatures. " he remarked  
sarcastically, now ringing more drool out of his hair, " These things slobber more than YOU! "  
" I know! " Goku giggled, " AREN'T THEY _CUTE_!!! " he said, hopping out of bed & onto  
the floor. He grabbed several sheep at once & hugged them, " I LOVE SHEEP! "  
" Baa baa baa. " the group of sheep bleated, stupid looks on their faces.  
" They need to be sheered, that's why I brought them in here to help me wake you two up."  
Aunt Bessy smiled.  
" Sheer? " Vegeta looked at her with utmost confusion, " Kakarrot, what is "sheering"? "  
he asked, then yelped as Goku shoved a sheep in his face.  
" HERE VEGGIE HOLD ONE! " Goku said excitedly, lumping the sheep into Vegeta's arms,  
" They're soft and fun to hug! "  
" Baaaa! " the sheep bleated in Vegeta's face, splashing more drool onto him.  
" Aww, I think that one likes you! " Goku said.  
Vegeta dropped the sheep to the ground, " Yeah,...right. "  
" You better get dressed boys, there's an awful lot of sheep for you to sheer and many  
more chores to get in before sundown. " Aunt Bessy said, leaving the room.  
" YEA! " Goku cheered, then turned to Vegeta, " I've never sheered sheep before! "  
The ouji groaned, " Neither have I... "  
  
  
  
The two saiyajins stood in Aunt Bessy's backyard, wearing their farm-clothes. The large  
group of sheep standing around them.  
" Umm, 'aunt Bessy'? " Vegeta asked, " I was wondering, where's 'Tim'? "  
" Oh, he went off to the market to buy some odds and ends. " Aunt Bessy said.  
" And Mimi? "  
" She went with him. "  
Vegeta grinned, then fell to his knees, " Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU! " he said up  
to the sky. He lept to his feet, " No one's gonna see me skinnydipping TODAY! "  
" Heh-heh. " Goku sweatdropped, " So, " he said, changing the subject, " Aunt Bessy, how  
are we gonna sheer the sheep anyway? "  
" Well, that's why I brought THESE. " Aunt Bessy said, pulling two freakishly large  
hedgeclippers out from behind her back.  
" Oooooooooh. " Goku said in amazement, " Shiney... "  
Vegeta turned a pale green color, " You're...going to give THAT...to Kakarrot to use on  
those animals?!? THAT'S MADNESS! "  
Aunt Bessy handed a hedgeclipper to Goku, then to Vegeta, " You get one too. "  
" Works for me. " Vegeta said happily, then turned to Goku & aimed the huge hedgeclippers  
at the taller saiyajin's neck, " Hey Kakarrot, want me to take a little off the top, " he said,  
snickering.  
" AHH VEGGIE NO! " Goku slapped the hedgeclippers out of the ouji's hands, " WHAT ARE YOU  
TRYING TO DO! KILL ME! " he shouted angrily at him.  
" No... " Vegeta looked downward sadly.  
" Are you sorry? " Goku narrowed his eyes at the ouji.  
" Yes... "  
" AWWWWWWWW, Veggie's sorry! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Come here little buddy  
& let me give you a nice warm buddy hug. "  
Vegeta sighed, defeated and walked over to the taller saiyajin, who promptly hugged him,  
" There, don't ya feel better now? "  
" Uh-huh... " Vegeta nodded, not making eye-contact w/him.  
" Good! " Goku said happily, then grabbed his own hedgeclippers & chopped off the  
tippy-top of Vegeta's hair, " HAHA! "  
Vegeta instantly looked up, feeling the top of his head to find the tip missing,  
" KAKARROTTO YOU TRAITOR! "  
" HEE-HEE-HEE! " Goku laughed as he ran off into the field of sheep, Vegeta racing after  
him.  
" WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL CHOP THAT WHOLE SCREWY HAIR-CUT OF YOURS RIGHT OFF  
YOUR EMPTY HEAD!!! "  
  
  
" Hmm, " Vegeta pondered to himself as he read the little sheering instruction paper Aunt  
Bessy had given him to avoid another "bucket" incident. He glanced at the sheers in his other  
hand, then up at one of the sheep, " Well, that looks simple enough. " he said, standing up.  
He walked over to one of the sheep & snipped part of its wool, causing the wool to fall to the  
ground in big clumps.  
" Heh, this isn't so hard, is it! " he said, patting the sheep on the head. The sheep let  
out a bleat & smiled at the prince, " You're not so ugly after all, are you? "  
" BAAA! " the sheep said, opening its mouth wide, sending slobber all over Vegeta's head.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " So much for bonding with the dumb animal. " Vegeta said, then looked  
around, " Speaking of dumb animals, I wonder where Kakarrot is? "  
" AHHHH!!!! " Goku screamed in fear, dashing past Vegeta & the sheep, followed by the  
entire herd of sheep charging at the frightened saiyajin.  
" Heeheeheehee. " Vegeta let out a giggle, then stopped as another sheep came from over  
the hill after Goku, this one on its hind legs and wielding the bigger saiyajin's hedgeclippers.  
" BAAA!!! " the sheep commanded and as if on cue another large group of sheep came from  
behind it wielding barbers scissors.  
" BAA BAA BAAAAAAAAA!!!! " the sheep army said in unison, then went off, racing after  
Goku.  
Vegeta stuck out his bottom lip in a sympathetic way, " Poor Kakarrotto...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHA! " he laughed like crazy, then went back to sheering his own sheep.  
  
  
  
" There you go! " Vegeta said happily as he finished the last sheep; the excess wool  
bound up on the ground with rope.  
" What a wonderful job you did Veggie. " Aunt Bessy said, picking up the wool, " They  
seem to have taken a liking to you. "  
" Heh-heh. " the ouji grinned, proud of himself.  
" Ohhhhhhh... " Goku whined, wobbling up to the two. The mid-drift, knees, and elbows of  
his farm clothes cut off; the herd had also managed somehow to poof the half-dead saiyajin's  
hair.  
" Hahaha! Oh Kakarrot you look like a french poodle! " Vegeta laughed, then froze as Goku  
sent him a death-glare, " Oh, I'm sorry Kaka-chan. " Vegeta mocked Goku, wrapping his arms around  
him, " Here, lemmie take a little of the TOP! " he snapped his hedgeclippers over Goku's bangs,  
cutting them in half, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--ha---ha... " Vegeta noticed the cold stare he was  
recieving from the other saiyajin, then slowly let go of him and waddled back over to where he  
was standing.  
" ... "  
" Sorry my Kaka-chan. "  
" ... "  
" REALLY. I am this time. "  
" ...just shut up and leave me alone. " Goku said flatly. He perked up, " Say, Aunt  
Bessy, I guess it's time for breakfast right about now huh? "  
" Oh heavens no! " Aunt Bessy chuckled as Goku's face fell, " Besides Uncle Tim and Mimi  
haven't gotten back from the market yet, we're out of most of our breakfast foods. "  
" How can you be out of FOOD! THIS IS A FARM!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Excellent idea Veggie, we can make our own breakfast. " Aunt Bessy said. The big doofy  
grin once again appeared on Goku's face, " And what would you like for breakfast little  
Son-kun? " she asked him.  
" FIIIIIIIIIISH! " Goku's pupils widened beyond the point of no return, saliva was now  
running down the side of his mouth.  
" Like we all didn't see that one coming. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Well then, if it's fish you want, " she handed them each a fishing rod, " Go get it. "  
" I knew there had to be some sort of a catch. " Vegeta grumbled.  
Goku examined his fishing pole, " What IS this thing? "  
  
  
  
" Ahh, the lake. " Goku smiled serenely, " I always feel better when I'm near a place  
inhabited by tasty edible creatures. "  
" Weren't we here a couple chapters ago? " Vegeta said, sensing a feeling of deja vu.  
" Yes, yes we were. This is where we took our bathes yesterday, remember? " Goku said.  
Vegeta's jaw hung open, " YOU MEAN _I_ TOOK A BATH IN THE SAME PLACE WHERE FISH DEPOSIT  
THEIR RECTORAL WASTE?! "  
" Yeah. " Goku answered casually.  
" OH EEEEW! YUCK! NASTY DISQUSTING VILE! BLAAHHHH!!! " Vegeta gagged.  
" Well where else to you expect the fish to go to the bathroom Veggie? " Goku said,  
" On LAND! "  
" YES _ON LAND_! " Vegeta retorted.  
" Veggie, if the fish jumped onto the land to go to the bathroom, they'd die from lack of  
water before THEY EVEN FINISHED!! "  
" So? " Vegeta shrugged, " It would make OUR JOB a whole lot easier if they were already  
up here. "  
" Hmm, he has a point. " Goku nodded, " ...Veggie? "  
" Yes? "  
" What're these big stick thingys for? " he said, holding out his fishing pole.  
" They're to catch fish with, baka. " Vegeta said, " I've seen it on TV all the time;  
unlike you _I_ happen to get over 300 channels. "  
" And there's still nothing to watch. " Goku shook his head.  
" Yes, it's AMAZING! All those channels and not a single decent show on. Stupid TV. "  
Vegeta huffed, then sniffled, " How I miss it...that beautiful illuminated screen that would  
display whatever images I chose to fit within its rectangular frame, *sniffle* Oh Kaka-chan!  
HOLD ME! " he sobbed, then yelped in pain as he felt something grab his rear & turned to see a  
fishing-hook lodged in his pants. Goku spun the reel, lifting the ouji into the air by the pants  
and giving him the wedgie of a lifetime, " KAKARROTTO! "  
he screamed in anger.  
" Hold on Veggie, *snicker*snort*, I think I got one! " Goku said between giggles.  
" Oh har-dee-har-har, you're a riot, Kakarrot--NOW LET ME DOWN! " Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
  
" Ohhhh, Veggie this is bor-ING! " Goku whined as they sat at the lakes edge, their  
fishing hooks in the water, " I wanna fish MY WAY! "  
" Your way is stupid and barberic, besides, you'd get Kako-germs all over _MY_  
breakfast. " Vegeta said.  
" PLEEEEASE Veggie! " Goku pleaded, staring at him.  
" No. "  
" PLEEEEEEEASE VEGGIE! "  
" NO! "  
" Pwetty pwetty pweeeeasey Veggie-weggie! " he begged, now talking in a baby-voice with  
the big sparkily eyes from before.  
" Ehhhh... " Vegeta turned the other direction, trying to avoid eye-contact. Goku  
teleported in front of him.  
" PWWEEEEEASE VEGGIE! You're my widdle buddy awen't u? " Goku continued begging, staring  
the now nervous ouji in the face with his patented big sparkily eyes.  
" I..I...alright. " Vegeta said in defeat.  
" WEE! " Goku squealed, squeezing Vegeta, " I LOVE YOU LITTLE BUDDY! " he said, then  
jumped into the lake, only to leap out again followed by a giant piranna, " AAUGH! VEGGIE RUN! "  
" Huh? " Vegeta scratched his head, then turned around to see th piranna, " HOLY-- "  
" RRRRRAAARRRRH!!! " the piranna roared.  
Goku screeched to a halt & turned around to go back for Vegeta, " LITTLE BUDDY GRAB MY  
HAND! " he shouted, reaching out to him.  
Vegeta's eyes widened as the piranna opened its jaws to reveal equally giant teeth,  
" KAKA-CHAN DON'T! "  
" JUST GRAB IT! "  
" KAKARRO-- "  
" *SNAP*! " the piranna bit down swallowing Goku whole.  
" --tto. " Vegeta finished, staring at the fish in horror. He tackled it from the side &  
proceeded to pound on its gills, " YOU *WHACK* BIG *WHACK* FAT STUPID FISH *WHACK* YOU SPIT HIM  
OUT RIGHT *WHACK* NOW!!! "  
  
  
" Once again, Kakarrot, I am sorry. " Vegeta said, embarassed as he hung his head. They  
stood in the kitchen; Aunt Bessy was cooking the fish.  
Goku sat across the table from the ouji, silently glaring at him. Bruises all over Goku's  
body from the blows struck to the fish.  
" I, uh, really didn't know you were still in its mouth..I, I thought you had already  
made it to its stomach. " Vegeta bumbled out, searching for the right apology.  
" Uh-huh. " Goku said dryly, paying close attention to him.  
" Umm, look at it this way, I was avenging you by teaching the fish a lesson. " Vegeta  
went on.  
" Riiiight. " Goku continued to glare at him, then sat back in his chair and folded his  
arms.  
" Oh come on! You can't be mad at me FOREVER! " Vegeta whined.  
" Forever and a day, Vegeta. " Goku narrowed his eyes at the prince stubbornly.  
Vegeta chuckled, " It WAS pretty funny though, wasn't it? "  
" Oh that was quite a hoot. " Aunt Bessy laughed with him, " Why I thought it would take  
us weeks to get you out of that fish, even with all the tools we have in the shed. " she said,  
" In fact, I didn't know we had such fish around here. "  
" Aunt Bessy, I wanna go home now. " Goku sighed.  
" Son-kun? " she looked at him, surprised.  
" But Kakarrot! I'm just starting to enjoy myself. " Vegeta whined.  
" That's because today _I'VE_ been the one with the horrible luck and not YOU. " Goku  
stated.  
" That is NOT why! " Vegeta gasped, " Well...oh-kay, maybe it is ONE of the reasons.  
But there are plenty of other reasons! "  
" Name one. "  
" ...well, we still have the rest of the day left. And the bus doesn't come back until  
tommorow MORNING and I've actually gotten pretty used to this farming stuff and, and, you know  
you're really not that bad to bunk with. " he finished, slightly red in the face.  
" REALLY Veggie? " Goku stared at him, wide-eyed.  
" Yeah.... " Vegeta trailed off, looking away.  
" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEEEEEE! "  
The two saiyajins turned to see Uncle Tim and Mimi standing in the doorway. Mimi was  
waving at them.  
" We're back! " Mimi said in a sing-song voice, then zipped over to Vegeta, " I'm SO  
SORRY we were gone so long little prince. You probably missed me so! " she said, taking his  
hands & rubbing her cheek against them. Vegeta sweatdropped, then yanked his hands away & stared  
at them as if they were diseased.  
" Ehhhh, KAKA-CHAAAAN! " he said in disqust, then turned to Aunt Bessy, " Could you  
direct me to the bathroom. "  
" Whatever for? " Aunt Bessy said in confusion.  
" Veggie has a little "germ" problem. " Goku whispered to her, " Everything that he  
finds annoying is that way because it has some special kind of 'germ' that causes it to be like  
that. "  
" What an odd little man. " Aunt Bessy observed.  
" KAKA-CHAN HURRY! IT'S SPREADING TO MY ARMS!!! " Vegeta shrieked in both fear and anger.  
Goku turned back to Aunt Bessy, " See. "  
" Oh yes. Very paranoid. " Aunt Bessy whispered back. She walked over to Vegeta, " Here,  
I'll show you to the bathroom, there's a sink there you can use. " she said, then led him out of  
the room.  
Mimi looked at Goku, confused, " What did I do? "  
  
  
" You know, I really had a good day today. " Vegeta said happily as they sat at the  
kitchen table eating dinner.  
" Ohh, " Goku rubbed his bruised arm, being the butt of so many mishaps during the past  
24 hours, " Now I know what its like to be Veggie. " he muttered quietly to himself, then reached  
for the box of bandaids next to him.  
" Here, lemmie help you with that! " Vegeta said almost cheerfully as he pulled a bandaid  
out & slapped it over Goku's other arm which had nearly been pecked off by the chickens in the  
hen-house, " There ya go Kaka-chan! "  
" I don't know what got into those chickens today, Son-kun. Are you alright? " Aunt Bessy  
asked him.  
" Nothing that won't heal. " Goku managed a smile back.  
" It's all those stupid chickens fault. " Uncle Tim shook his head, " You know what  
Son-kun? How about tommorow you & I take every one of those chickens, fry 'um up & eat them for  
lunch. "  
" I LIKE CHICKEN! " Vegeta grinned, raising his arm.  
" Sorry Uncle Tim, but we have to go home tommorow morning. Veggie probably misses his TV  
anyway. " Goku said.  
" But Kaka-chan! " Vegeta protested.  
" WE'RE GO-ING. " Goku glared at him.  
" Aww, that's a shame, why, city-boy here's even better than you are at the chores. "  
Uncle Tim said.  
" Yeah Kaka-chan, we could NEVER deprive them of my WONDERFUL skills. " Vegeta boasted  
proudly.  
" You sure changed your tune in a hurry. " Goku shook his head at Vegeta, " You wanted to  
go home so badly this morning it wasn't even funny! "  
" That was until I realized how much BETTER at this 'farm-work' I am than you. " the ouji  
smirked.  
" This boy catches onto things real quick you know that? " Uncle Tim said, patting him on  
the back.  
" Please, don't encourage him. " Goku said flatly, then got up, " I'm going to bed. "  
" I'll come with you! " Vegeta said happily.  
" Only if you promise not to make me feel anymore miserable. " Goku warned him.  
" ... "  
" You promise? "  
" ...well?... "  
" VEGETA! "  
" OH-KAY! I promise! "  
  
  
" HAHAHA! And then when you said to that horse, 'just lift your foot up Ed, nice and  
SLOW', and then it KICKS UP IT'S LEG and the horseshoe FLIES off its foot and SMACK onto your  
FACE! HeeheeheeHEE! " Vegeta laughed as he layed on his back, his hands behind his head, " Wasn't  
that funny Kakarrot! " he turned to his side.  
" Whatever you say Vegeta. " Goku said plainly, his back facing the ouji.  
" Whatsa matter Kaka-chan? " Vegeta asked him, conserned.  
" ... "  
" I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME! TELL ME! "  
" I'm not going to get any sleep if I don't tell you, am I? " Goku asked, tiredly.  
" No. I will MAKE SURE OF THAT! " Vegeta shook his fist in the air in determination.  
Goku sighed, " Alright little buddy. " he flopped himself over so he was facing him, " I  
came here this weekend to have fun. And for the first 2 days, I was. Then, all of a sudden I'M  
being chased by a mob of angry sheep, eaten by a fish, getting kicked by a horse and I almost  
lose a limb to a cow and YOU are suddenly Mr. Down-on-the-farm and all the animals instantly  
love you and even Uncle Tim likes you now! But you know, that's not why I'm really angry. You  
know why I'm angry Veggie? " he asked curiously.  
Vegeta shook his head innocently.  
" I'm angry because YOU _HAD_ TO _RUB_ _IT_ _IN_. You could have just left it alone and  
not said anything to make me feel any more embrassed about the incidents that happened to me, but  
NO, not YOU. YOU decide to go make "kaka-chan" feel even MORE like crap and rag on about it while  
BOASTING about your own winnings. "  
" You did practically the same thing to me about the cow. " Vegeta replied, " Not to  
mention the bunk beds. "  
Goku giggled, " I did bug you didn't I? "  
" Yes. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, recalling both painful experiances.  
" Hee-hee. 'nember when I feel through the top bunk cuz I was too big for it and I nearly  
SQUASHED YOU FLAT. Hee-hee. Oh you looked so MAD! "  
" DROP IT! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" YEAH! THAT'S _IT_! " Goku pointed at the ouji.  
" What's it? " Vegeta looked at him, confused.  
" That look on your face when you screamed 'drop it'! That's the EXACT SAME look you gave  
me after I fell through the bunk! " Goku said excitedly.  
" Yeah right... " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Wow Veggie you sure cheered me up good! I'm not even mad at you anymore! I'm sorry I  
was! I could NEVER be mad at my little Veggie. "  
" Yuh-huh. " Vegeta muttered, then flopped onto his belly & closed his eyes.  
" Sometimes you remind me exactly why I wanted you to be my little buddy in the first  
place. " Goku smiled at him.  
" And that is? " Vegeta asked, his eyes still closed.  
" Because you make me happy. " Goku nodded, " G'night lil Veggie. " he said, then closed  
his eyes & went to sleep.  
Vegeta grinned widely at him, his face bright red, " Goodnight Kaka-chan. "  
  
  
" Ohh, I'm so sorry to see you two go. " Aunt Bessy said, hugging Goku as the group stood  
infront of the bus. Both saiyajins had their regular outfits on.  
" Yeah, well Chi-Chi probably misses us. " Goku answered.  
Vegeta let out a laugh, " HA! "  
" Oh yeah, she doesn't like you. " he turned back to Aunt Bessy, " Chi-Chi probably  
misses ME anyway. Besides, if I stay here any longer I'm afraid those sheep'll attack me again. "  
" Well, good luck on the trip home. " Aunt Bessy said.  
" Come back again. " Uncle Tim nodded to them, " Your city-boy friend's a real help  
around here. "  
" That's why he's my little buddy! " Goku chriped.  
" Goodbye sweet prince. " Mimi sniffled, then glomped onto Vegeta, " I'LL MISS YOU SO  
MUCH!!!!! "  
" Ehhh, " Vegeta retched, trying to unlatch Mimi's arms from around him.  
" TAKE ME WITH YOU! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE TAKE ME BACK TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL CASTLE IN  
THE CITY! " Mimi wailed, squeezing tighter.  
" Veggie doesn't HAVE a castle. " Goku corrected her.  
" NO CASTLE!? " Mimi pushed Vegeta away, " What's a prince doing without a CASTLE! WHERE  
DO YOU LIVE THEN?! "  
" Veggie lives in a mansion. " Goku grinned as Vegeta dusted himself off.  
" A _MANSION_? " Mimi's eyes widened again, " OH WOW! A MANSION! " she said dreamily as  
Vegeta quickly grabbed ahold of Goku's arm & zipped inside the bus, " Prince Vegeta? " Mimi  
looked around, then dashed after them towards the door to the bus. Vegeta slammed the glass door  
just as Mimi rammed into it, causing her to slide down the door & fall onto the ground as the bus  
pulled away.  
Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead, " That was close. " he glanced over at Goku,  
who had already found them a seat.  
" Little Veggie sit down! " Goku called him over. The ouji walked to where Goku was,  
" You can have the window-seat this time. " he said, getting up and letting Vegeta sit next to  
the window.  
Vegeta sat down & sighed, " I'm glad THAT'S over. " he said with a smile of relief on his  
face.  
" But I thought you were enjoying yourself. You said so yourself. " Goku said, baffled.  
" Oh I just said that to make you jealous. " Vegeta brushed it off.  
Goku stared at him, then smirked, " You're ly-ing. You DID have fun and I know it. You're  
just saying that cuz you didn't wanna admit it to me now that I'm in a good mood. "  
" It's the truth! " Vegeta shouted, " I'm glad to be out of there. "  
" Oh come off it Veggie. All I had to do is look at the animals to know you weren't  
faking. They all loved you SO MUCH. You're a little softie inside aren'tcha? " Goku grinned,  
nudging the prince.  
" I AM _NOT_!!! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IS _NOT_ A "little softie". "  
Vegeta huffed.  
" Whatever you say little buddy. " Goku said skeptically.  
" Darn right whatever I say. " Vegeta glared at him, then paused, " You don't believe a  
word I said, do you? " he asked, a curious look on his face.  
Goku shook his head, " Nope. "  
" Yeah, I thought so. " Vegeta sighed, " I don't believe what I said either. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
5:25 PM 1/5/2002  
THE END!  
Chuquita: (sighes w/relief) I thought I'd never finish this one. (perks up) Now where was I?...  
[looks at the "Big Book of Author Spells" in her hands] OH YEAH! 'Veggilina'. Right. [gets up &  
sneaks over behind where Goku & Veggi are standing]  
Veggilina: (blushing) [to Goku] So? The fic's over Kaka-chan...you know what that means don'tcha?  
Goku: (nervously) No? What?  
Veggilina: (pouty) YOU FORGOT! *sniffles* [stops] (grins) You silly little Kaka-chan you. It's  
time for you to answer my question.  
Goku: (still nervous) Oh yeah, that question, (nervous laugh) how could I ever forget THAT  
question, heh-heh-heh. [glances down at Veggi, who's staring up at him adoringly] (sadly) Oh...  
::How am I gonna break this to her, just look at that expression! I've never seen Veggie look at  
me like that before, but this isn't Veggie, not really. I mean, it IS, but it ISN'T too--OH! WHAT  
AM I GONNA DO!:: Uh, Veggi?  
Veggilina: (still staring at him in utter adoration) Yes my Kakarrotto-chan?  
Goku: Uhhh, [bends down to her height] Veggi, listen to me. I love you, but--  
Veggilina: (w/big sparkily eyes) (breathless) You LOVE me? OH KAKAYYY! [reaches out to hug him]  
Goku: [grabs her hands before she gets them around him] --BUT, I, I, I,  
Veggilina: (innocently) "but"?  
Goku: (squints his eyes shut) (chokes out) But I CAN'T marry you. I'm sorry Veggilina.  
Veggilina: (eyes welling up w/tears) (in a small voice) What?  
Chuquita: [looks up from her B.B.O.A.S at the duo] [holds up her finger] Here we go! [zaps Veggi]  
Vegeta: (groans, dazed) [notices Goku's hands around his wrists & pulls them away] ACK!  
KAKO-GERMS!  
Goku: (opens his eyes) Huh?  
[both saiyajins stare at each other for several seconds]  
Both: [pointing at each other] AHH!  
Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow at Goku's talk-show-host clothes] Who do you think you are NOW  
Kakarrot?! David Letterman?!  
Goku: (wide-eyed) Veggie? (squeals) VEGGIE! VEGGIE YOU'RE VEGGIE AGAIN! [grabs & squeezes him]  
OHHHHH MY LITTLE BUDDY VEGGIE IS VEGGIE AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT VEGGI ANYMORE!  
Vegeta: (utterly confused) Wha? What are you talking about?  
Chuquita: (whispers to Goku) It'll take him a few minutes for the 'fog' to clear up, if you know  
what I mean.  
Goku: (enlightened) ...OH! You mean I have to wait 2 or 3 minutes till Veggie remembers all the  
stuff he did when he was Veggi.  
Chuquita: ... (perks up) Couldn't have said it BETTER myself!  
Vegeta: (still in the fog) Wha? Eh? [feels his cheeks, which are now wet from the tears] Where  
did THOSE come from!? [looks down at the light-blue Cinderella-ish dress] (shrieks) AHH!...say,  
that looks sort of familiar....  
Chuquita: [glances at her watch] Here it comes.  
Vegeta: ...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *gasp-for-air* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chuquita: Yup, right on schedule.  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (nervously stammering about) I, I, I, I, (glances over at Goku) I, I, (pales) OHHHHHHHH..  
[puts his hands on his head] Oh my God...I-- [hand shaking as he points to Goku] --I pro--pro--  
PROPOSED to--to--to--to--  
Goku: (to Chu) (cheerfully) He sounds like a choo-choo train!  
Vegeta: --to--to--to--to  
Goku: TOOT TOOT!  
Chuquita: [steps on Goku's foot, causing him to wail in pain] DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT WILL YA!  
Goku: (whincing, holding his stepped on foot) Sorry.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Veggie?  
Vegeta: (outloud) (to himself) I proposed to Kakarrot.  
Chuquita: ...yeah, that's pretty much it.  
Vegeta: (turns his head towards Goku, who has a big doofy grin on his face & is waving at him)  
Heaven help me. I think I'm gonna puke.  
Goku: (happily) (to Veggie) Aww, don't. It was a beautiful proposal. Really. Heck, you even  
fought--  
Vegeta: (remembering) --with Chi-Chi over you...and, I beat her. [looks out about 5 feet away  
where Chi-Chi is laying unconsious] And then I went back over to you and I...I _MADE OUT_ with  
you!! OH MY MOUTH! [grabs his own tongue & pulls it out] AHH ITH PROFAFWEE COFFORED WIF  
KAKO-GERMS! [lets go] THEY'RE ALL OVER ME! In my mouth! All over my body! In my hair; on these  
CLOTHES! All over this horrific outfit...that I wore to IMPRESS you! (disqusted)  
Goku: (grins stupidly) It's a VERY PRETTY dress Veggie. It looks lovely on you.  
Vegeta: (snarling) YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT COMMENT OF YOURS!!!  
Goku: (happily) I missed you Veggie!  
Vegeta: Whadda you mean you MISSED me?!  
Goku: (sweetly) Veggilina scares me. You don't scare me. She didn't even thwap me when I did  
something stupid. (sticks out his tongue in disqust) She KISSED me instead!  
Vegeta: (calmly) So, you're saying I don't scare you?  
Goku: Exactly!  
Vegeta: Hmm...(roars) I'LL SCARE YOU! [tackles him]  
Goku: AHHH!!  
Chuquita: [watches Veggie continue to beat Goku up] Ahh, the 'return to normalcy'. I guess  
that's the last of Veggilina. [to audiance] Cya next time everybody!  
Goku: OWW! 


End file.
